Wormhole time travel
by JediFalcon
Summary: Luke Skywalker, Ben Skywalker, and Leia Organa-Solo slip back through time before Anakin falls to the darkside. Palpatine senses Luke's arrival and asks Anakin Skywalker to arrest the intruders.
1. Chapter 1

Luke Skywalker yanked back on the stick to the Jades Shadow as a laser barely missed the ship by mere inches. His son Ben was sitting in the co-pilots seat and Leia was sitting in the seat behind the pilots chair. "Get to the cannons, Ben."

"What happened to asking two minutes ago and you said no, everything's fine speech?" Ben quipped in a sarcastic tone causing Luke to glare at him.

"Now Ben," Luke snipped a little too easily as Ben stood up and made a hasty retreat to the back where the cannon was. "He's got too much of his mother's sarcastic tongue on him."

"Luke, he did offer two minutes ago in case we drew attention from the Yuuzhan Vong military," Leia pointed out as she slid into the co-pilots seat. "Just focus on keeping us from getting blown up, please."

Luke silently agreed with Leia's assessment as he yanked on the stick as the back cannon came alive nailing three fighters in quick succession. Ben was turning into quite the gunner as well as pilot. His son was turning into a great Jedi. He couldn't be prouder. He turned his attention to a weird bright light causing him to frown. "Get a scan of that white light."

"It's a black hole, Luke," Leia quickly answered with a frown. "There's no point in scanning it."

"I've heard rumors about it being a worm hole and where the Yuuhan Vong came from," Luke explained with a frown. "Isn't this a good chance to see if that rumor is correct?"

"Luke, it's a rumor, there's no such thing as time travel," Leia snipped easily as Luke rolled his eyes.

"Then we can put the theory to rest," Luke pointed out as Leia did a quick scan as Leia looked confused from the results.

"This can't be right," Leia muttered under her breath as he noticed his twin running the scan again. "It's showing time is warped?"

"And I thought wormholes were just myth," Luke muttered under his breath as he aimed for a spot to make the jump to lightspeed. "Get ready to make the jump to lightspeed, I don't know about you, but I'm ready to leave."

"I was just starting to get comfortable, why didn't you ask two minutes ago when they started shooting?" Leia gave a sarcastic smirk causing Luke to roll his eyes. He wondered from which parent Leia got her sarcastic tongue from. She started punching in coordinates.

"Just get us out of here, Leia," Luke quipped in an irritated tone as Leia mock glared at him. "Please?"

"Well since you said please," Leia smirked that reminded him of Han, when did his brother-in-law rub off on her? He thought silently to himself as she pulled down on the hyperspace lever as a bright blinding flash lit up the cockpit causing Luke to raise his arms to protect his eyes.

Anakin Skywalker picked up a small ball and used the Force to move it around in the air as Padme looked over papers of a new bill she planned to argue later today. "I'm supposed to be on a meditation retreat, let's make a vacation of it. Get away from it all?"

"I would love too, Ani. This is important, I can't abandon it now. How about tomorrow?" Padme questioned with a slight smile as Anakin shook his head in frustration.

"And when do you plan to take a break from all of this?" Anakin challenged with a frown. "We can go somewhere where no one knows us, so we can be husband and wife for once instead of Senator and Jedi," he attempted again. Hiding the marriage had worn down on him and he was very tempted to leave the Jedi and do something else with his life.

Padme looked up from the paper she was studying and stood up. She walked to Anakin's side and kissed him just the way he liked it. He felt shivers go up his back as he felt Padme shiver in his arms. He pulled back looking into her chocolate brown eyes. "I love you, and we'll take a break. Tomorrow. I have nothing planned for once."

"What time should I pick you up tonight?" Anakin questioned in a frustrated sigh.

"Six," Padme answered with a slight smile. "I had Threepio book at the La Tronge. Don't be late."

"All right, six tonight," Anakin agreed with a slight smile. "And tomorrow we disappear, no comlinks."

"No comlinks," Padme promised with a smile. "I have a meeting to prepare for, I'll see you later."

"See you later," Anakin gave a loving smile as he left her room. He felt more frustration wash over him. He loved Padme but they needed time to their selves to strengthen their relationship. He paused for a second as he felt a disturbance in the Force causing a cold feeling to wash over him. Maybe he should go talk with Yoda and see what he makes of it or he could do some meditating on his own to see if he could get a lead? Maybe they'll finally catch Grievous and Dooku. One could only hope.

* * *

Anakin entered the room as Yoda didn't turn in his direction. Either Yoda was expecting him or the Grand Master was in deep meditation not even knowing he was here. He sat down cross-legged onto one of the meditation pads waiting for Yoda to acknowledge him.

"Expecting you I have, young Skywalker," Yoda spoke with a frown. "Disturbance in the Force, felt it have you?" He questioned as Anakin nodded. "Involves you it does, expect visitors soon you will."

"Who am I expecting, Master?" Anakin questioned in curiosity. Who could warrant his attention that Yoda would know ahead of time?

"The Senator and Jedi, a forbidden marriage it is," Yoda spoke as Anakin felt fear flood him. "Know of Padme and you, I do. Involves this her, it does."

"I don't understand," Anakin spoke feeling more mystified than ever. "Why haven't I've been expelled if you knew I was in a relationship?" He questioned in curiosity.

"Destined by the Force, it has been. Interfere I cannot," Yoda answered simply. "More secret with your feelings you should be when around the senator. Foreseen the future I have."

"Oh," Anakin felt mystified as he looked at Yoda with a frown. "When you say I should let her go… You mean let go of my fear of losing her?"

"Yes," Yoda answered. "Depends on it, the future does."

Great, as if being the chosen one wasn't enough to balance already, Anakin thought sourly to himself, now the whole future depended on his actions. "Who is coming, Master?"

"Meditate you will, soon you will find out," Yoda answered with a frown. "Much pain and grievance you have brought down on them."

Anakin paused for a second hearing the warning in Yoda's tone making him think he should meditate to get a clearer picture on what the master meant. "I'll meditate, I have plans with Padme later but I have time to meditate till then."

"Must not keep the misses waiting," Yoda smirked with a knowing smile. "Or mad she will be."

Anakin smiled to himself, some Jedi were allowed to marry. It had to be either apart of their culture like the Corellians or special occurrences. Maybe they could finally stop hiding the marriage at some point. One could only hope.

* * *

Luke opened his eyes noting they were slightly blurry. He reached up to rub his eyes as he heard Ben calling his name over and over again. He slowly sat up and glanced beside him to where Leia was sitting. She was still fast asleep and was lying against the console as he shifted in the seat to face Ben. "Are you all right, Ben?"

"I'm fine dad," Ben answered with a slight smile. "Aunt Leia is not responding, she's still breathing…"

Luke placed his hand onto Leia's shoulder and gently shook it until he heard her moan a bit. Her head moved a bit as she grabbed his arm to stop him from shaking her shoulder. "Leia, are you all right?"

"I have a migraine," Leia answered with a groan. She slowly sat up and looked at Luke with a questioning expression. "What happened and where are we?"

"I don't know," Luke answered honestly as he looked at the coordinates, last he remembered was Leia pulling down on the hyperdrive lever and he didn't remember much after that. He looked at the coordinates, he shook his head in confusion as he glanced at Leia again. "We can't be at Coruscant," they hadn't been back since the Yuuzhan Vong invaded the planet.

"If we're here at Coruscant, where is the Yuuzhan Vong army?" Leia questioned in curiosity. "Luke, do you have anything for migraines?"

Ben quickly disappeared to the back of the ship and reappeared a minute later with a glass of water and something for the pain. "As if you need to ask, Aunt Leia."

"Thanks, Ben," Leia took the glass of water and meds from him and quickly took them.

"Ben, I want you to run a diagnostics and compare the scans to after the Yuuzhan Vong invaded Coruscant," Luke requested Ben as Leia stood up allowing Ben to sit down in the co-pilots chair. Leia sat back down in the chair behind the pilots seat as Ben went about his task.

Ben quickly performed the scan and compared the scan to after the Yuuzhan Vong army had changed the atmosphere. "It's different, its…" He pulled up another scan report on Coruscant as he looked at Luke with a confused expression. "According to this, the planet's atmosphere is what it was before the Yuuzhan Vong invaded Coruscant."

"How is that possible?" Leia questioned in concern as Luke closed his eyes.

"I don't know," Luke answered honestly as he stretched out his mind seeking out minds down below. There were a lot of Force-sensitive users down below, that much he could sense until he came across two minds he hadn't sensed since he faced against Palpatine and Vader aboard the second Death Star. He sensed surprise and curiosity from Palpatine, even now he could sense the darkness around the man. He quickly pulled back as he sensed Anakin's mind. It didn't feel dark like it did with Vader. His father's mind briefly reacted to Luke's touch as Luke quickly pulled back. Is it possible they slipped back through time in that wormhole? He opened up his eyes. "I want to talk with him before you have a chance to rip his head off."

"Who are you talking about?" Leia questioned in confusion. "Luke, what is going on?"

"I can sense Palpatine planetside as well as our father," Luke answered as shock crossed Leia's face. "Leia, we've slipped back through time."

* * *

Palpatine paused as he sensed someone briefly touche his mind causing him to frown. He didn't recognize the presence and most in the galaxy had no clue he was the Sith Lord the council had been searching for. No, this presence already knew who he was, someone who knew what plans he had for his Empire. He needed to have this individual found and dealt with promptly or all his plans would be for nothing. He pressed down on the comlink and spoke into it. "Get me General Skywalker, have him come to my office as soon as possible."

"Yes your excellency," his secretary answered quickly. Somehow he would have to convince young Skywalker these newcomers were dangerous and insane. How to without drawing suspicion to himself from the young man would have to be handled with care.

Palpatine sat back as he waited for his next appointment to arrive, Padme had a new bill to argue and he was meant to be at Senate Hall soon enough to hear what Anakin's wife had to say. Yes, Padme will be Anakin's downfall, he was almost positive of it. He would use Padme in order to get Anakin to join him willingly.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

Leia stared at Luke as if he turned into a giant spider as Ben stood up and quickly evacuated the cockpit. Ben was well aware of what his grandfather did as Vader and must have been aware of her feelings towards her estranged father. He not only took out the Jedi temple but killed millions in cold blood. He tortured her and Han on a couple of occasions. Not to mention what happened above the Death Star, she didn't like where this was going. There was no such thing as time travel, the fact they were hovering above Coruscant with no Yuuzhan Vong below was proof they were in the past. "How is that possible? How do we get back?"

"I don't know," Luke answered honestly. "Scanning Palpatine with the Force may have been a mistake, he most likely sensed me and may send Anakin…"

"If Anakin comes after us, Luke, it's your fault," Leia pointed out in a slightly irritated tone. "Here's another chance to take out your children again, do me a favor and take them out permanently and do it right this time."

"Leia, Anakin isn't Vader yet," Luke pointed out in a testy tone. "He doesn't have the same darkness I sensed from Vader. I don't want to tell Anakin what he does to us, it'll only hurt him. He's most likely in a fragile mind that is still bendable to either way."

"So telling him off, is a no go," Leia muttered under her breath as Luke nodded in agreement. "What do you plan to do? Track down Yoda and ask him for help?"

"Yes that's the plan," Luke answered honestly as he stared at Leia with a warning expression. "We're going to need help to get back to our time and no matter how tempted you are. Do not track down Padme."

"Don't you want to get to know her?" Leia questioned with a curious tone. "I want to know what she's like, and what she truly saw in Anakin."

"Leia, do you want to be born or not?" Luke challenged in an irked tone causing Leia to think that one over.

On the other hand, she always wondered what it would've been like to be raised by Padme and Anakin, well not Vader, that would've been a disaster. If they don't remember anything from this time period, they would not know what they would be missing out on. "We can't stop Palpatine either, I suppose?" Leia questioned with a frown. "Stopping him means this war comes to a halt early and allows us to be better prepared for the invasion."

"I don't know if it's a good idea, if we can prevent Anakin from falling to the dark side that means you and I won't be separated and raised by Anakin and Padme," Luke pointed out with a frown. "Not unless you truly like being the Princess of Alderaan?"

"If we're raised by Anakin and Padme, we won't know what we missed out on," Leia pointed out with a frown as Luke nodded in agreement. If it wasn't for Artoo having that short circuit a few months ago, they would've never found out who their mother was. All they knew was her first name, Artoo had accidentally played a love hologram from Padme to Anakin. After breaking into the droids memory banks made them realize that Artoo belonged to Anakin during the war. The droid had diagrams to old warships, bases, Jedi fighters, an early version of a Y-wing, enemy fighters and the list went on.

They found a few more love notes between their parents. She began to wonder if the war placed the marriage on rocky ground between them. Like it put her and Han on rocky ground after the invasion of the Yuuzhan Vong started. Somehow she and Han managed to pull through. She hoped their families were okay. Mara was flying in an X-wing and Jaina was on her wing when the fighting began. Even Han was using the Falcon to shoot fighters down. "I want to get back to our families."

"Then we don't tell Anakin, anything," Luke pointed out in a painstaking tone.

"Right, tell Anakin nothing," Leia agreed as she realized Luke had a point. If Anakin knew what he did to them in the future truly could emotionally hurt him. She didn't even know what he was like before he was Vader. "What's our first step?" Leia questioned.

"We track down Yoda and ask for his help."

* * *

So much for meditating, Anakin thought to himself as he entered the Chancellors office with a frown. He wondered what the Chancellor needed to see him about. Palpatine was standing at the window looking out as Anakin cleared his throat. "You wished to see me, your excellency?"

"Anakin my boy, how are you?" Palpatine questioned with a fatherly smile as Anakin smiled in turn.

"I'm well, your Excellency. I'm curious as to why you have summoned me? I'm on vacation retreat for the next two weeks," Anakin reminded Palpatine with a frown. "And plan to use it for relaxation and sleeping."

"I promise this won't take long," Palpatine promised with a smile. "Of course you need your rest time. I have learned of a plot to spy on the Republic Senate from the enemy. We have yet to learn the identity of these spies, my team is working on it. As soon as we discover who these spies are, I want you to arrest them for questioning."

"Of course, your Excellency," Anakin answered with a frown. He wondered if these were the visitors Yoda predicted to him and he felt very hesitant in arresting them and could not explain as to why. He sensed someone touching his mind earlier, he didn't know who this individual was but he also sensed he should know him at the same time. "Do you know who these spies are?"

"My boy if I knew, I would be able to tell you. Alas, I do not know the names as of yet, as soon as I do, you will need to track them down for me," Palpatine answered in a concerned tone.

After the conversation he just had with Yoda made him a little more wary of Palpatine, he couldn't quite explain why but he suddenly didn't trust the man. "I will be waiting for your call, Your Excellency."

"Excellent, now I'm sure Padme is awaiting your arrival so I shall not keep you," Palpatine gave a fatherly smile causing a shiver to run up Anakin's back. How did he know about his plans with Padme? Is the Chancellor spying on them?

"Thank you, your excellency," Anakin watched as Palpatine gave a cold smile? Or was it meant to be warm? He quickly left the room not wanting to be in the man's presence anymore. Something seemed off about all of this.

* * *

Luke sat down in the pilots' chair as he eyed a giant freighter dropping cargo down into the atmosphere. He remembered Han using this trick more than a few times to sneak onto the planet. He felt it was the best way to draw any unwanted attention to themselves. Ben was sitting in the co-pilots chair and he felt this was a good time to teach Ben this trick. "Okay, let's get this over with."

"Will this work?" Ben questioned in curiosity as Luke nodded.

"Your Uncle uses this trick quite a bit," Luke explained with a tight smile as he approached a cargo freighter getting ready to drop cargo. "The main thing is to keep yourself in the radar shadow. Otherwise, you might be spotted."

"Dad, no one knows we're here," Ben pointed out with a frown as Luke shook his head. "This seems like overkill."

"Palpatine might know, but he doesn't know who to look for, that should work to our advantage," Luke explained as he concentrated on keeping with the cargo. "On the other hand, I have a strong feeling Palpatine will want to find us. It's due to the fact we know he's behind both sides of the Clone War."

"You might have a point," Ben agreed as he watched Luke's moves intently. "I'm thankful I got to know you and mom, unlike you and Aunt Leia and what you had to go through."

"Me too, son," Luke agreed with a slight smile as they entered the atmosphere. He waited to drop below the radar before straightening the ship back out and headed towards the nearest landing pad that smugglers used.

* * *

Luke walked down the ramp as he sensed a familiarity to the planet. It looked like nothing had really changed causing him to smile slightly. He glanced at Ben and Leia as they pulled on brown robes. "Keep your lightsaber close by, Ben. You don't want to walk around Coruscant without being unarmed. Especially the area we're in."

"Right dad," Ben agreed with a slight smile as they set out towards someone who was renting speeders as Leia walked up to the man and paid him for the speeder. The man was more than happy to let them have it causing Luke to raise an eyebrow at his twin.

"Leia, what did you do?" Luke questioned in a curious tone.

"I bought the speeder," Leia answered honestly as she climbed into the passenger side. "We don't know how long we're going to be here for."

"I suppose so," Luke agreed as he climbed into the driver's side. "I think the Jedi Temple is our best bet to find Master Yoda."

"The Jedi temple is our next stop," Leia agreed with a slight smile as Luke lifted the speeder off the deck. He wondered if the man sold speeders to smugglers on more then one occasion.

* * *

Anakin stepped into Padme's office as she looked up with an apologetic smile causing him to frown. "So, no dinner tonight after all?"

"I'm sorry, Anakin, Bail has asked to see me tonight and tomorrow," Padme apologized causing the frustration he felt earlier return.

"Call him back and tell him no. You and I need to work on spending time alone around each other before the baby comes, not this. I've been away too long as it is, and this is the first time in months we've been able to have time to ourselves," Anakin felt irritation and frustration at the thought that Bail was asked to track down these spies and asked Padme to assist. It just took more time away from him spending more time with Padme. He was almost positive this was what it was about. "Bail is interfering with husband and wife alone time."

"I understand you're frustrated, Anakin," Padme approached him and placed her hands onto his arms. "Bail told me there are spies we need to find and it might explain why the enemy is always two steps ahead of us. Palpatine made the request himself."

Palpatine? Why didn't this surprise him? He was beginning to hate the man more and more. "Did you tell Palpatine we had dinner plans tonight?"

"No, why?" Padme questioned in suspicion as Anakin shook his head.

"He knew," Anakin answered honestly. "I don't know how, but he knew," he hugged Padme to him as he felt her rounded belly press against his. She was pregnant and he still hadn't figured out what to do. "I don't think these are spies."

Padme pulled away from Anakin as she looked up at him with suspicion. "How do you know?"

"Something feels off about this, especially after the conversation I had with Master Yoda, he told me I'm to expect visitors," Anakin answered honestly. He left the part about bringing pain and grievance down on them, even he could not quite explain that part yet. "If I'm right, I want to talk with them first and not hand them over to Palpatine. I can't explain it but… Just trust me on this."

"I trust you," Padme gave a loving smile. "If Bail and I can track them down, I'll let you know and you can question them first."

"Thank you, Angel," Anakin gave a smile as Padme smiled. "Now, let's go to dinner and say blast it to Bail?"

Padme nodded with a smile and kissed Anakin on the cheek. "I can agree to that if you let me and Bail track these spies down tomorrow?"

"Deal," Anakin agreed with a slight smile as he offered his arm to Padme as she weaved her arm into his. "I love you, Padme."

"I love you, Anakin."

Anakin looked into Padme's eyes and felt his love for her wash over him making him feel warm and happy inside. He couldn't wait to meet and hold his baby.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews everyone and for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

Ben glanced around the hotel room Aunt Leia had paid for to spend the night in. Dad had planned to head out to the temple in the morning to seek out Yodas assistance. He hoped Aunt Leia didn't say anything to Anakin, if dad was right about Anakin's mind being in a fragile state. He suspected dad wouldn't want to be the reason Anakin falls to the dark side, that's the thing they needed to avoid altogether. He hoped Luke could get Anakin to see reason about staying in the light side, it would end the war a lot sooner.

"Ben, I ordered some food," Luke spoke with a frown. "Would you mind meeting the delivery boy for me?" He requested with a slight smile.

"You're not trying to get rid of me so you and Aunt Leia can have an interesting discussion about your disillusioned father, is it?" Ben questioned with a slightly sarcastic tone causing Luke to harden his expression. "Keep Aunt Leia from chewing his head off and you might have a chance to save him."

"Ben, go now," Luke handed Ben the appropriate amount of credits then pointed to the door.

"What, no tip?" Ben questioned with a curious expression as Luke handed Ben a few extra credits. "A happy delivery boy makes sure we get the better deal. Thanks dad."

Ben walked out the door and headed down towards the lobby where Luke had requested to meet the delivery boy. This felt deliberate to get him out of the room causing him to frown. He suspected that Luke and Leia plan to discuss what to do next and what type of move to make. The last thing that needed to happen was for them to draw suspicion from the wrong person, Palpatine in particular.

* * *

Luke watched Leia with a frown as she sat down in one of the chairs in the room. Ben was right, he needed to keep Leia away from Anakin. He wasn't sure if his sister could keep her tongue under control or not. "I plan to go to the temple in the morning, by myself. Can you stay here and keep Ben out of trouble?"

"Luke, if you fear I would chew Anakin's ear off," Leia started to speak as Luke grimaced. "You don't have to worry. I won't because I realized you're right and I don't want to be the reason Anakin falls to the dark side this time."

Relief washed through Luke as he noticed Leia was studying a painting of the sea hanging on the wall. "Thanks Leia, I still want to go by myself."

"Ben and I will go to the senate and seek out Bail," Leia explained with a slight smile. "I do miss him…"

"Leia, wouldn't it hurt you because he would not know who you are yet," Luke pointed out with a frown as Leia gave a slight nod in agreement.

"Luke, we need to find out how to expose Palpatine without giving away too much information," Leia pointed out with a frown. "I want to take Ben with me, it would be a good chance for him to learn how to behave around politicians."

"I would prefer if you didn't," Luke spoke with a frown as he felt a shiver go up his back. "I sense this is a bad idea, we should be trying to keep a low profile as much as possible. We don't want to accidentally give off the wrong impression."

"I feel we can get his help, he's always been there even for people he hardly knows," Leia pointed out with a frown. "Luke, we're going to need help. Palpatine is going to find some way to come after us, one way or another as soon as he realizes we know more then we should."

"I understand, Leia. I honestly feel this is a bad idea, what if Bail becomes suspicious and puts you into jail?" Luke questioned in curiosity. "What are the chances he knows Padme well and the type of chances he took raising you? Knowing full well that Vader could become aware of your presence at any given moment and realize what you were to him?"

"I know and realize that," Leia answered honestly. "The thought had crossed my mind. How else would he have Artoo? I want to see him again. Even if at just a distance."

"Be careful," Luke spoke with a defeated sigh. "I don't want to see anything happen to Ben or you. You will be going at your own risk."

"You've gotten grumpy in your old age," Leia teased causing Luke to roll his eyes. "I love you, Luke. And we'll be cautious tomorrow."

Luke laid down on the bed feeling frustration wash through him. He knew what Leia planned was a bad idea, and he had a feeling he would have to rescue her from the detention level sometime tomorrow. Somethings never change.

* * *

Anakin tossed and turned as images assaulted his sleep._ He found himself bowing at Palpatine's feet as he spoke._

_"Rise Lord Vader, every Jedi is now an enemy of the Republic, show no mercy."_

_"Yes my master," Anakin found himself replying as he stood up._

_The scene changed to Mustafar, he found himself Force choking Padme as he pleaded for the nightmare to stop._

_Obi-Wan was standing off in the distance pleading for Anakin to release her. He released Padme turning his anger on his former master. Before he knew it they were in a fight to the death._

_Wake up Anakin, he pleaded to himself again as he found himself looking up at Obi-Wan who was shouting at him. His body caught on fire as he crawled away from the lava bed from behind him. Images and sounds went and came as he heard a heavy respirator in the background._

_"Lord Vader, can you hear me?" Palpatine questioned as Anakin gripped the table he was lying on. He felt heavier then he remembered but why?_

_"Yes my master," Anakin answered unwillingly. His voice sounded mechanical like he was in life-sustaining armor. He was on a respirator. "Padme, is she all right?"_

_"I'm afraid in your anger, you killed her."_

Anakin, wake up! He heard Padme's voice plead with him as his eyes snapped open, he was drenched with sweat as he sat up and placed his head into the palms of his hands. Was that the future he saw? Much pain and grievance you have brought down onto them. Yoda's voice echoed in the back of his mind. Do I fall to the dark side and bring grievance to my family?

"Anakin, that was some nightmare, what's wrong?" Padme questioned in concern as he ignored her question. "Please Anakin, tell me what's wrong."

"I can't," Anakin answered honestly as he stood up and walked to the balcony. How does he tell his best friend, her husband would be the death of her? He couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth of the nightmare. It would be completely his fault. He felt the fresh air cool off his body as he fought to calm his pounding heart down. Finding the so-called spies was more important than ever, he suspected they would be able to shed light on his nightmares.

"Anakin, please how am I supposed to help you? If you won't talk to me?" Padme pleaded again as she walked out onto the landing pad. "Ani?"

_The future is not set in stone. There is time to change your destiny._ Isn't that what the father told him months prior?

Anakin turned towards Padme as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Padme questioned in confusion. "You're starting to scare me, what did you dream about?"

Did he get so caught up in this war that he believed everything Palpatine told him? That his fate was life-sustaining armor for the rest of his life? Anakin broke down crying in Padme's arms as she held him not being able to say anything further. He heard the confusion in her tone and knew she was worried.

* * *

Luke stood outside as he sensed Anakin was in turmoil, something happened last night but he wasn't quite sure what. Did the Force show Anakin what he would become if he did not change his path? He suddenly had this feeling he should find Anakin as soon as possible.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Ben questioned as he walked up beside Luke with a frown. "Aunt Leia and I will be fine…"

"I know," Luke glanced beside him with a slight smile. "Mind your manners and be polite, you'll be surrounded by headstrong beings."

"I will, dad, I promise," Ben agreed with a slight smile.

"I'm proud of you, Ben and your mother would be proud too," Luke spoke with a smile. "After we eat, you and your Aunt will head out to the senate hall and I will head to the Jedi temple. I sense your grandfather is in great turmoil. I need to go to him. He needs me. Just don't tell your Aunt, if you don't hear from me in six hours from, you have permission to tell Leia. That would mean something's gone wrong."

"I will," Ben promised with a smile. "You should go if your father needs you."

Luke smiled as he wrapped an arm around Ben's shoulders. "I love you, Ben."

"I love you too, dad."

* * *

Padme walked into the bedroom as Anakin sat up rubbing his eyes. She told Bail she wasn't feeling too good this morning and planned to stay at home. He was understanding, she hated lying to her friend but her husband needed her today. She approached the bed and sat down beside him. She placed her hand onto his shoulder. "Anakin, are you feeling any better this morning? Did you want to talk about what happened last night?"

"I thought you would've left by now," Anakin answered with a frown as Padme rested her head onto his shoulder.

"I told Bail I wasn't feeling too good this morning," Padme explained with a slight smile. "You need me more, Anakin."

"It was a vision of the future," Anakin explained as he stood up and stepped away from Padme. She felt nervous as Anakin placed his head into his hands. "I'm the reason you die, I broke your heart and accidentally killed you," he turned his face towards her with agony and pain in his eyes. "We need to find those individuals. Palpatine is behind the war and the Sith Lord the council has been searching for. I'm almost positive of it now. We're on the wrong side of the war."

"Bail and I were starting to have suspicions about Palpatine, and this spy story seems a bit fishy," Padme pointed out as she stood up and placed her arms around Anakin's waist. "Ani, take this vision as a sign there's still time to change the path. You can protect me by keeping yourself in the light side."

Anakin gave a wary smile as he gathered Padme into his arms. "Let's go to Naboo, tell your family and leave the war. I always wanted to open my own mechanic shop."

Padme chuckled as she rested against his chest as she felt the baby kick. "That doesn't surprise me. I think I need to eat, the baby is getting restless."

"Let me go make you breakfast," Anakin offered with a smile. "What doesn't make you sick?"

"You really don't trust my cooking, do you?" Padme questioned in a teasing tone as she looked up into Anakin's eyes noticing they looked less stressed.

"I just thought I would do something nice for you," Anakin insisted with a slight smirk. "If you feel that way, you can get your own…"

"Well if that is the case," Padme snuggled against his chiseled chest. "I'll let you make breakfast, just stay away from blue fruit."

"You got it, my lovely, caring wife," Anakin kissed her on the lips before disappearing out the door.

Padme silently left the room as Anakin disappeared into the kitchen causing her to smile. She was thankful he opened up to her about the dream last night, if Palpatine really was behind the war. She wondered if it was too late to stop him or not. She would have to speak with Bail and come clean about her relationship with Anakin to him.

* * *

Luke stared at the door that Padme was residing in. After doing some research on the name of Padme, it surprised him to learn she was a well known Senator and Queen at age fourteen. It looks like Leia was a lot like Padme in more than a few ways. He wasn't sure why he was here instead of at the Temple, he had a feeling this was the place to come instead of the Jedi Temple. He really needed to speak with Yoda, at the moment this seemed more important he spoke with Anakin first.

Luke sensed Anakin was on the other side of the door as he took a deep breath and lifted his hand to knock as his danger sense flared. His hand dropped down to his lightsaber as he felt a sharp blinding pain in the back of his head.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews and reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

Leia glanced at Ben as they entered the Senate building. She hoped Bail's office was in the same spot from when she was growing up. Somehow she had to expose Palpatine without letting him know she was from the future. "Lets head to Bail's office, and explain to him why we're here."

"You know dad is going to have to rescue us from the detention level, later," Ben quipped in a sarcastic tone.

"Lets think positive," Leia spoke in a calm tone. "Bail is not hot-headed, unlike your grandfather."

"You really don't like Anakin, do you?" Ben questioned in a curious tone as Leia shook her head.

"I eventually forgave him, otherwise you wouldn't have cousins," Leia explained with a frown as Ben raised an eyebrow. "I feared that one of my children would fall to the dark side resuming your grandfather's role."

"I guess that makes sense," Ben agreed with a frown. "Where is Bail's office from here?"

"This way," Leia answered with a slight smile as she led the way.

* * *

Padme glanced at Anakin as he walked beside her, they decided to go and tell Bail about the marriage. She felt nervous about coming clean with her longtime friend but they felt it was overdue and if others didn't take too lightly to it, then the plan was to go to Naboo and find a new meaning in life. She would miss her senator duties, but at least her and Anakin would live a happy life together. "Still think this is a good idea?"

"Padme, I'm getting sick of fighting and want to do something else," Anakin answered easily. "Besides, I don't think he'll overreact to the news."

Padme gave a slight nod in agreement as they approached an older woman with what looked like a thirteen-year-old with her that reminded her of her sister and Anakin a little. She glanced at Anakin as he looked perplexed as he nodded for them to continue. That's until the woman turned towards Padme and froze in mid-stride as the teen looked shocked.

Anakin's attention got drawn to the child's side as she noticed what looked like a lightsaber hanging off his belt. "Who are you? I don't remember seeing you among the students at the temple."

"Where's dad?" The teen questioned as the woman looked down at the teen with a questioning expression.

"Ben, did Luke go to the temple or didn't he go?" The woman questioned Ben with a hardened expression Padme recognized as one of Bail's quirks in the woman when he was being strict causing her to raise an eyebrow. The teen didn't seem too fazed by it.

"I promised not to tell," Ben answered honestly as the woman turned Ben towards her. "Dad said not to say anything unless we don't hear back from him after six hours from when he left this morning, sorry Aunt Leia."

"Ben, please, what did Luke tell you this morning?" Leia said in a firm tone. "Did he or did he not go to see Yoda?"

Padme started recognizing Anakin's tone in the older woman as she glanced at Anakin who looked suspicious.

Ben suddenly became nervous as he glanced at Anakin then turned his attention back to Leia. "Dad said he was…" He shook his head in confusion as he turned his attention to Anakin. He pulled out a comlink and started speaking into it as Padme realized something was wrong. Ben seemed shaken to see her and Anakin. "He didn't go to the temple this morning and planned to go after tracking him down, he could sense you being in turmoil last night and wanted to talk with you about it," he answered nodding to Anakin. "Dad's not answering his comlink and I suddenly have a bad feeling about this. If you're here, where's dad?"

Padme looked at Anakin in with a concerned expression as Anakin turned his attention to Ben with a frown.

"What's your dad's name?" Padme questioned with a frown.

"Luke Skywalker," Ben answered easily.

Padme looked at Anakin in shock as she placed her hand onto her stomach feeling the baby kick. Luke was the name they had picked out if it was a boy. How is this possible? Did Ben refer to Leia as his Aunt? Was she carrying twins?

* * *

Luke opened his eyes as his head starting pounding fiercely and he felt nauseated to his stomach. He lied still for a minute waiting for nausea to pass as he noticed he was sitting in the dark, it was cold and very damp causing him to shiver. He wondered if he had a concussion as he felt another wave of nausea wash over him, this time it was stronger then the first time. He closed his eyes again as he fought down foul tasting vile in the back of his throat.

"Do you need something for the pain?" A new voice questioned from the doorway. Luke glanced towards where the voice was coming from and grimaced noticing a figure standing in the light from the hallway.

Luke gave a slight nod as the man turned to an associate. "Get him something for the pain and don't hit him again."

Luke heard mechanical laughter causing him to cringe, it sounded close to what Anakin sounded like in the life-sustaining armor. "Who are you and what do you want with me?"

"The better question is, who are you and what does my master want from you?" The man questioned with a frown causing Luke to freeze. Palpatine sent this man to capture him? Good thing he told Ben to start worrying if he doesn't hear back from him.

"I'm getting too old for this," Luke muttered under his breath as he stared at the man. He had to be cautious about what name to use. Owen Lars was known as Anakin's stepbrother during this time. "My name is Kyp Durron," he lied through his teeth.

"We shall see about that," the man answered with a frown. "I can already sense it's a lie, but we'll go with that for now."

"What's your name, sith?" Luke questioned with a curious expression.

"Count Dooku."

* * *

Anakin entered Bails office as Ben and Leia looked at him expectantly. He shook his head as Padme released a frustrated sigh, it appears Luke disappeared altogether or was possibly kidnapped. "I just spoke with Master Yoda, and Luke has not shown up yet and I never ran into him this morning."

"I would not be surprised if Palpatine is behind this," Leia muttered under her breath as Padme looked at her with a frown. "That man is such a snake."

"Aunt Leia," Ben nudged Leia in the shoulder shooting her a warning glare. "Most likely, but they don't know Palpatine as well as we do."

"Is Palpatine really behind the war?" Bail questioned in curiosity as Leia nodded. "How is that possible?"

"Palpatine is the Sith Lord the council has been searching for," Anakin spoke with a frown as Leia glared at Anakin. "Don't look at me like that, how was I supposed to know? I just figured it out last night."

"Fall to the dark side causing death, destruction and helping Palpatine keep everyone in line using fear," Leia shot Anakin an angry glare again causing guilt to rush through him. "Not to mention torturing Luke and I, along with Han… You lived inside life-sustaining armor for twenty-one years. Maybe that's why you were so angry all the time."

"Aunt Leia, you promised dad not to chew Anakin's head off," Ben reminded Leia quickly.

Padme reached for Anakin's hand as the nightmare from last night reminded him what he does in the future. No wonder Leia was so bitter and angry towards him. "Leia, I don't know what I do to you in the future and I'm sorry I caused you that much pain."

Leia glanced at Anakin with a surprised expression on her face, he suspected their children never did get a chance to know who he truly was. He planned to take out Palpatine first chance he got, he wanted to raise his children with Padme this time. "I don't know you or Padme at all. I'm sure Bail risked his life to raise me…"

"That explains why I picked up so many of Bails traits in you," Padme muttered under her breath. "Who raises Luke?"

"Owen and Beru," Leia answered honestly.

"To the place I swore to never return too," Anakin muttered under his breath. Leave it to Obi-Wan to figure out the best hiding place. He let go of Padme's hand and approached Leia with caution, He saw so much of himself in her. He knew deep down in his heart that she was his daughter from the future. He reached for her hand as she looked stunned and shocked. "Leia, I have loved you and Luke from the beginning. I don't know how I'm going to prove that to you, somehow I will. Please forgive me. Maybe this is a chance to get to know the real me?"

Leia gave a slight nod and smiled. "All right. You need to help us get Luke back."

"I will," Anakin promised with a slight smile. "Then I plan to go after Palpatine."

"Anakin, talk to Palpatine and see if he's willing to confess about kidnapping our son," Padme requested as Anakin gave a slight nod.

"He would never confess to it," Anakin pointed out with a frown. "He's led everyone right along with this war. By the way, Palpatine, would you care to tell me where you stashed my son from the future? Afterward, I plan to take you out back and lop your head off for high treason. I wouldn't be surprised if Dooku has him."

"Anakin Skywalker, with tact please," Padme snipped causing Anakin to grimace a little.

"We need Palpatine alive so we can convict him of his crimes," Bail pointed out with a frown. "Please restrain yourself, General. No matter how tempted you get, I want him brought to us alive, otherwise, you would be facing high treason charges. Or might I remind you of the Senator Merrik incident?"

"Good point," Anakin agreed with a frown. "You're never going to let me live that down, are you? He was going to blow up the ship with everyone on it. If push comes to shove and he fights back, I can't promise a live delivery. I will do my best, your highness."

"That's all I ask," Bail sat down as Padme leaned into Anakin's side as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. This didn't promise to be easy but he had a pretty good idea on where to start. He would not be surprised if Dooku had his son.

* * *

Leia glanced around Anakin and Padme's apartment noticing it was sparse, it appeared they were not into collecting too much of anything. She watched as Anakin and Ben walked through the door behind her as Padme walked out with a teapot and snacks causing her to frown. "It feels like we're intruding."

"Nonsense," Padme reassured with a smile. "It'll give us a chance to talk and get to know each other. You and Luke never had a chance to get to know us, have you?"

"No," Leia agreed as she sat down on the couch. "Ben and I appreciate your generosity."

Anakin sat down on the chair facing the couch as Leia diverted her eyes from his. "I'm curious about something, you have trouble making eye contact with me…"

Leia turned her attention back to Anakin and nodded. "It's difficult to see you like this compared to how I knew you," she answered honestly as she reached into her pocket and withdrew a small holo cube. She turned it on as Vader appeared as Anakin looked at it in pure shock. "This is how I knew you, as Palpatine's right hand and second most hated man in the galaxy."

Anakin studied the holo as he looked visibly shaken. Luke was right, he was in a fragile state of mind. "I'm so sorry," he stood up and walked to the balcony.

Leia turned the holo cube off as Padme handed her a cup of tea. "Is that how you really knew him?"

"Yes," Leia answered honestly as Padme frowned. "I never really knew him any other way."

"Leia, please don't hurt him," Padme warned with a frown. "Anakin had a rough life when I first met him, his mother died in his arms a few years ago. Go talk to him, get to know him."

"A rough life?" Leia questioned in confusion as Padme nodded.

"Anakin and his mother were sold into slavery when he was very young, that's when I met him when he was in his master's shop on Tatooine," Padme explained with a slight smile. "Qui Gon made a bet with his master for the Pod Race, and that's how he earned his freedom by winning the pod race."

"You said his mother died in his arms?" Leia questioned with a frown.

"Owen's father bought and freed Shmi, she was out collecting mushrooms one morning when the Tusken Raiders attacked and kidnapped her. By the time Anakin found her, she was on the brink of death. They exchanged a few words before her body gave out. He hadn't seen his mother in ten years," Padme paused for a moment as she looked at Leia with a smile. "Do you have any children?"

Leia nodded with a smile. "Three, Jaina, Jacen and I named my youngest after Anakin in hopes of recovering the innocence behind the name."

"You named one of your children after me?" Anakin questioned as he sat down beside Padme as Leia nodded. "I did some thinking and I don't want to be the reason you're mad or angry with me. I realize this is a chance to change things."

Leia gave an appreciative nod as she sipped the tea and placed it back down on the table. "How do you plan to find Luke? Palpatine won't confess or tell you."

"I've been thinking about that," Anakin answered with a frown. "I need to track down Ventress, she most likely knows where Dooku resides planetside. I wouldn't be surprised if he's the one who has Luke."

"She'll want a price for it," Padme pointed out with a frown. "Didn't Ahsoka promise her a pardon for her war crimes?"

"Do you think you can get it?" Anakin questioned with a curious expression as Padme nodded.

"I'll get the pardon, and see if she's willing to negotiate for it," Padme questioned as Anakin nodded in agreement. "But we should offer a bit more then what was originally promised. I'll make arrangements to get a certain amount of credits for her and double the fee to make it worth her while."

"You're the best, Padme," Anakin quickly kissed her on the lips. "I think if I go to Palpatine now, he'll make it more difficult to get Luke back."

"I agree," Ben agreed with a slight smile. "So can I call you grandpa now?"

"I prefer if you didn't," Anakin smirked. "I don't need to feel my age any more than I already do. Just call me Anakin."

"Grandpa it is," Ben smirked teasingly as Anakin shook his head sadly.

"What do you do for a living, Leia?" Padme questioned in curiosity.

"I'm a politician," Leia answered with a slight smile as Anakin groaned.

"Not another politician in the family," Anakin muttered under his breath as Padme smacked him teasingly on the arm. "And what about Luke?"

"Mechanic, grand master of the new Jedi order," Leia answered with a smirk. "Lacks your temper though."

"What?" Anakin questioned with a curious expression. "He's not my son? Padme did you cheat on me?"

"With Obi-Wan, didn't think it was a big deal," Padme answered with a teasing smirk.

"And here I thought you would say Clovis," Anakin said with a hard-edged tone making Leia wonder what the back story was. "But with my former master?"

"And here I thought you let it go by now, Ani," Padme smirked as Ben grinned.

"How did you earn a girl's nickname?" Ben questioned with a smirk.

"And pray tell from which planet did Ben get his sarcastic tongue from?" Anakin questioned with a frown. "My mother shortened my name to Ani, and it stuck with my childhood friends. Padme is the only one who references that nickname these days."

"His mother Mara Jade," Leia answered honestly. "Mara has been good for Luke."

"Aunt Leia is sarcastic, who did she get it from?" Ben questioned with a smirk.

"From Anakin," Padme answered with a grin. "What does your husband do?"

"He has a checkered background. He was raised and forced into stealing, later he joined the Imperials. Got dismissed for rescuing a slave wookiee. Did smuggling for several years before we met, and he's now a General in the New Republic army, he's a mechanic, excellent pilot and a natural born leader," Leia explained with a nervous tone. She wasn't sure how they would react knowing her husband was a criminal at some point.

"He rescued a slave?" Anakin questioned sounding a bit impressed. "Only an honorable man will do that. Despite him being a smuggler he sounds like someone worth holding onto. You wouldn't be with him otherwise."

Leia nodded in agreement as she felt herself beginning to relax around Anakin. His personality was too different from how she knew him during the war. Vader was completely different and that made her realize just how much the dark side could change someone so dramatically. She wondered how well Anakin and Han would've gotten along in the long run.

Leia stood up and walked to Anakin and sat down beside him on the couch. She did something she thought she would never do in this lifetime and wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her as she finally felt peace for the first time.

* * *

Thanks for reading the the feedback :)


	5. Chapter 5

Luke stood up as Dooku walked back in. Dooku was persistent, he'll give him that much credit. He watched Dooku with a frown as the man crossed his arms. "What do you want now?"

"You know the answer," Dooku answered with a frown. "I sense how powerful and in control you are. I sense you've dabbled in the dark side and seem stronger for it. Now I will give you a choice, we can do this the easy way where you tell me who you really are, or we do this the hard way. I invade your mind to get my answers."

"You can try," Luke challenged with a frown crossing his arms over his chest. "I promise you won't succeed."

"We shall see," Dooku stepped forward coming within mere inches of Luke's face. "Again, who are you?"

"My name is Kyp Durron," Luke answered with a hardened expression.

"The hard way then," Dooku decided as Luke raised an eyebrow. Was he really that determined to get to the truth?

"Where is Grievous this morning?" Luke questioned noticing the general was not in the room this time.

"I sent him on an errand," Dooku answered with a smug grin. "To distract Skywalker," he explained. "Apparently Anakin has an interest in finding you."

Luke felt a little nervous wondering if Leia came clean about who she was and what time frame she was from. Despite him warning her not too. Or did Palpatine have a clue as to who he was and what Anakin was to him? "Who is Anakin Skywalker?"

"Oh, I think you know," Dooku answered easily. "Or what he becomes to help my master to bring his Empire to fruition, and there is nothing you can do or will say to stop that from happening. Isn't that right, Luke Skywalker? Son of Anakin and Padme."

Luke swallowed hard. How did Dooku figure it out so easily? Did the man invade his mind? Or did Palpatine's spies run deeply in the Senate? He suddenly had a feeling Leia and Ben were in danger. "I feel sorry for you."

"Why is that I wonder?" Dooku questioned with a frown.

Luke took a step back not being able to hide his identity any longer. He glanced at Dooku and shook his head. If Anakin turned to the dark side again, he wasn't sure anything would be able to stop him. "If Anakin becomes Vader, he is unforgiving and turns into a cold-blooded murderer. A Sith who is feared in the galaxy by billions. And the only person who stopped my father was me. You better pray that doesn't happen."

* * *

Anakin dropped in behind Ventress as she didn't turn around. He knew she could sense his presence. He didn't need to speak a word either.

"Anakin Skywalker, what do I owe the pleasure?" Ventress questioned as she turned around. "Have you come to deliver my pardon or do you need something else from me?"

"Yes to both accounts," Anakin answered as he handed the pardon over to Ventriss. "This pardons you from your war crimes, just as Ahsoka promised."

"What else could you possibly need from me?" Ventress questioned as she eyed Anakin with a frown. "I can sense something on your mind. Is Dooku not playing nice again? Or does he have something of yours? Am I close?"

"You could say that it's complicated," Anakin answered carefully with a frown. The last thing he needed to do was tell her everything. "You know where Dooku resides planetside, don't you? I need to know where his personal sleeping quarters are. I'm willing to double your fee to make it worth your while for that information."

"Really?" Ventress questioned as she gave a slight smile. "I already tried to kill him, but it failed. He knew we were there. Is that your plan? It'll fail, he's more powerful then you give him credit for."

"I don't plan to kill him," Anakin answered honestly. "I plan to follow him."

"So he does has something of yours and you plan to get him back," Ventriss started guessing again as Anakin raised an eyebrow. "Well then, get me the credits promised and I'll give you the location and I get to come along."

"Why do you want to help me?" Anakin questioned in confusion. "What could you possibly get out of this?"

Ventress grinned as Anakin watched her with weary. Why did she want to come so badly? "I have my reasons. Do we have a deal?"

Anakin paused as he watched Ventriss. It's not like she was in leagues with Dooku anymore, but the real question was, could he trust her enough for this.

* * *

Leia glanced up as Anakin walked back into the apartment. She stood up and approached him wondering how things went. She hoped this Ventress agreed to the terms. "Well, how did it go?"

"Ventress has agreed to assist me," Anakin answered as Leia watched him with a raise of her brow. She suspected there was more to it, she detected something in his tone. "On two conditions."

"What are the conditions?" Leia questioned with a frown.

"She's agreed to tell us for pardon as well as doubling her fee," Anakin explained with a frown. "And the second condition is she gets to come. She has a grudge against the man."

"I see," Leia gave a frustrated sigh and shook her head sadly. Ventress was willing to help on the other hand… "Can she be trusted and what is this grudge she has against him?"

"Dooku denounced her as his apprentice and attempted to kill her. She attempted to kill him a couple of times before taking up the life of a bounty hunter," Anakin explained with a frown. "She's from Dathomir and I'm not sure we have a choice. She has helped Obi-Wan a couple of times when he was in a jam, she helped Ahsoka get out of some murder charges, so I'm hoping I can trust her enough to help us."

"Okay," Leia agreed with a slight smile as she turned her attention to Padme who was listening to the conversation. She turned her attention back to Anakin. "I trust you will do what is right. Help me get my brother back."

"I'll do everything I can," Anakin promised with a slight smile. "Where is Ben?"

"Yoda requested his presence, wanted to talk with him," Leia answered honestly. "I plan to go back to pick him up in a couple of hours from now."

* * *

Ben stood upside down on one hand as he balanced himself with the Force while lifting up objects around him. When Yoda asked to see him, he didn't think the Master would be subjecting him to tests.

"Powerful the Force is with you," Yoda muttered under his breath. "Powerful indeed. Strong you are, just like your grandfather."

"Master, what is the purpose of this?" Ben questioned as he picked up three more objects. He felt sweat dripping down his forehead as he closed his eyes.

"Rushed your father's training was, I sense," Yoda explained with a frown. "A time it is to identify gaps missing."

Great, so he was the test subject to see what was lacking in his training. Yet the students were doing just fine at the academy. Ben released a frustrated sigh as Yoda reminded him to stay focused in the here and now. "Sorry master."

"How would you know what is lacking in my training?" Ben questioned with a curious expression. "Especially after you left records for dad to find?"

"Read the records, your father has?" Yoda questioned in curiosity. "Studied them has he?"

"Yes," Ben answered with a frown. "The path to the dark side is fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate and hate leads to suffering. And believe me, what grandpa did, did cause suffering."

"Understand Anakin's mistakes, do you?" Yoda questioned in a curious tone as Ben nodded. "Sense great things for you, the Force has in mind. Work with you I must."

"What happened to expose holes in my training?" Ben questioned in a sarcastic tone as Yoda hit his hands.

"Mind your tone, you will," Yoda reminded Ben with a smirk. "Get there we will. Lower the rocks you may. "Lesson over it is over."

Ben lowered the rocks and jumped to his feet. He quickly stretched his muscles realizing he was meant to be a grandmaster. This was most likely why he was focusing so much on him now. "What else do you have in mind, Master?"

"Against a trained Jedi Master, skills in lightsaber training," Yoda answered as Ben followed Yoda out of the room and down to the hall. He suspected this would be a gym like an area where to practice. What he wasn't expecting was how many remotes the Jedi had on hand.

* * *

Ahsoka Tano held her lightsaber in front of her as she eyed Ben with a frown. Who was this kid and where did he come from? He was good on all four fronts and he was only thirteen? She wasn't this advanced at this age.

Ben stood at a sloppy classic on guard causing her to frown. She knew this was a ploy. "Finally getting tired?" She quipped with a sarcastic comment.

"Maybe," Ben answered with a smirk. And maybe not. "I thought my skills were lacking?"

"Watch the tone, kid," Ahsoka snipped easily as Ben raised an eyebrow. "Or I'll I feed you to the sarlac pit."

"You kinda remind me of Anakin a little," Ben pointed out with a frown.

"That's because he was my former master," Ahsoka answered with a frown as Ben looked surprised. I wonder why that surprised him, again where did this kid come from? "Why does that surprise you? Everyone around here knows I'm Skywalker's former padawan learner."

"Explains the attitude," Ben quipped sarcastically. "What, did he rub off on you?"

"Mind your tone you will," Yoda reminded Ben again as Ahsoka waited for Ben to make the first move. "Your thoughts, Knight Tano?"

"This kid is more advanced then I was at his age," Ahsoka answered with a frown. "He's good on all four fronts. Honestly, I wouldn't know where to start teaching him."

"Find something missing you will," Yoda spoke again as Ben readied himself. "Again."

Ben waited as Ahsoka raised an eyebrow. "Didn't anyone ever tell you a Jedi never attacks, only defends?" He questioned with an irritating smirk.

Ahsoka shook her head as she ran forward with her lightsaber drawn. She would find some way to make this kid mind his tongue.

Ben was ready for her as he intercepted her blade with ease as Ben quickly got the upper hand with her. It reminded her of how she used to fight with Anakin, but she couldn't quite place on how it felt familiar.

* * *

Ten minutes later Ahsoka was breathing hard as Ben barely looked fazed. "Master, he's using techniques I'm not familiar with," she paused for a second and shook her head sadly. "Who is this kid? Reminds me of Anakin."

Ben gave a grim smile as he glanced at Yoda who shook his head. Ahsoka wondered what nerve she hit with just the mention of Anakin. "Let's just say we're somehow related."

"I don't remember Anakin having any siblings," Ahsoka pointed out with a frown. "Master, what's going on?" Now that she thought about it, something felt off in the Force. "Something feels off."

"From the future, this child is," Yoda answered as Ahsoka raised an eyebrow. "Adapted lightsaber training it is. New style it is."

"I don't understand," Ahsoka glanced at Ben as he nodded. "Why do they need to adapt it this way?"

"The species that invaded were rejected by the Force years ago. You can't sense them through the Force, we adapted the way we fight them," Ben explained with a frown as Ahsoka raised an eyebrow. "And the reason I remind you of Anakin is that I'm his grandson."

"Who did he…" Ahsoka stopped and thought about. Padme? Could Anakin and Padme be married? "Explains why Anakin is always hanging around Padme. Is she your grandmother?"

Ben nodded as Ahsoka released a frustrated sigh. "No wonder Anakin understood my feelings for Lux so well."

"You have no idea, Ahsoka," Anakin spoke from behind her causing her to turn towards him with a slight smile. "It's good to see you, Ahsoka. Master Yoda, are you done with Ben yet? It's dinner time and Leia asked me to pick him up for her."

"Done for now, I am," Yoda answered.

"It's good to see you too, Anakin," Ahsoka said with a slight smile.

"How would you like to join us for dinner?" Anakin questioned with a grin. "There is plenty to go around."

"Would love too," Ahsoka agreed with a nod.

* * *

Thanks for reading and the reviews :)


	6. Chapter 6

Obi-Wan walked into the council chambers and sat down in his chair as he glanced at Mace Windu and Yoda. Grievous was attacking Mandalore and Satine had called him earlier for help. Mandalore was still a neutral system, this did involve the separatists. It did allow the Republic to get involved. "I hear Grievous is attacking Mandalore again, I request to have Anakin come with me."

"Indisposed Skywalker is," Yoda answered with a frown as Mace glanced at Yoda in confusion. "Take Tano with you, you will."

"I don't understand, Master," Obi-Wan spoke with confusion. "What do you mean by unavailable? Is there something going on with Anakin I should know about?"

"At his discretion, it must be," Yoda answered with a frown. "Force him to tell you, you should not."

"Yes master," Obi-Wan agreed with a frown as he studied Yoda. What did Yoda know that he didn't about his former padawan learner? What secret could Anakin possibly hide from him? Maybe he could pry the information out of Ahsoka? He was fairly certain the two were fairly close. "We shall leave at once, Master. The Republic is sending in a small task Force to deal with Grievous directly."

"Good luck, Obi-Wan. May the Force be with you," Mace said with a frown as he stared at Yoda with a confused expression. Every time he asked for Anakin, it had never been denied before. That only raised his suspicions that Yoda knew something about Anakin that he didn't.

* * *

Obi-Wan knocked on the door to Padme's door. He hoped she was here, he sensed something was off in the Force but he could not quite figure out why. The door opened up as a teen looked at him with a frown. "Who are you, young one?"

"Depends on who you are," the teen answered as Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "Who are you and how do you know the residence?"

"Who is at the door, Ben" Padme questioned as she walked up to the door. "Obi-Wan, how good to see you, won't you come in?"

"Thank you, Padme," Obi-Wan entered the apartment as Anakin walked out of the bedroom then stopped dead in his tracks.

"No droids in there, I think you're being paranoid, Padme," Anakin quickly spoke as he walked to the couch and sat down. "Obi-Wan, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, my former padawan learner," Obi-Wan answered as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Just how close are you and Padme and please be honest. I noticed a lot of things in your friendship that does not add up. Sometimes it's almost like your married."

Anakin glanced at Padme as she nodded her head. He turned his attention back to Obi-Wan releasing a frustrated sigh. "Padme and I married at the beginning of the Clone Wars and Yoda does know."

"And he didn't say anything?" Obi-Wan questioned with a frown as Anakin nodded.

"He said it was destined by the Force and he could not interfere," Anakin explained with a frown. "If you don't believe me, you can ask him directly. Why are you here?"

"Grievous is attacking Mandalore and I was hoping you would like to join me?" Obi-Wan explained with a frown. He glanced at Ben and an older woman standing beside the teen. He turned his attention back to Anakin. "What's really going on? I can sense a big disturbance in the Force."

"Obi-Wan, I can't go," Anakin answered with a frown. "I'm needed here. Grievous attacking Mandalore is attempting to distract me from tracking down Dooku who is currently planetside."

"How do you know that for sure?" Obi-Wan questioned with suspicion in his tone as Anakin glanced at the older woman who nodded in agreement. "Who are you?"

"Leia Skywalker," Leia answered honestly as Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "And Dooku has my twin brother Luke, this is Luke's son Ben Skywalker."

"That's my name," Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin with a frown. "What's going on, Anakin?"

"Luke and Leia are my twin children from the future and Ben is my grandson," Anakin answered honestly as Obi-Wan felt the shock rush through him. "Luke named Ben after you."

"Okay," Obi-Wan sat down on the couch as he glanced at Anakin. "How do you plan to track down Dooku?"

"Ventress knows where he lives while planetside, I'm paying her to show me where he is," Anakin answered honestly. "Grievous attacking Mandalore is attempting to draw me away from finding Luke. That much I can sense."

"Ahsoka and I have been assigned to go to Mandalore, maybe we can convince Grievous you're with us when you're not," Obi-Wan muttered under his breath.

"I'm sorry, have you met Grievous? He's not that dumb," Anakin pointed out with a sarcastic tone. "He'll know it's a rouse."

"Well, what about a foolproof idea?" Obi-Wan questioned with a slight smile. "Remember the time I faked my death and changed my appearance?"

"I'm not going to ask you to do that for me," Anakin spoke with a frown. "And you really don't have the time, shouldn't you be leaving?"

"Yes, I'll do my best to convince Grievous you're with me," Obi-Wan spoke with a weary smile. "I would do anything for you, Anakin."

"Thanks, Obi-Wan, good luck," Anakin gave an appreciative smile as Obi-Wan walked towards the door.

"So Aunt Leia gets her sarcastic tongue from you, doesn't she grandpa?" Ben questioned causing Obi-Wan to chuckle.

"I told you not to call me that," Anakin spoke in a teasing tone. "It makes me feel old."

"This is the only time I ever get to address you as such," Ben pointed out with a frown. "Let me enjoy it."

Obi-Wan wondered if they never had a chance to meet Anakin, does this mean something happens to him before Ben is born? No time to dwell on that now, Mandalore needed help.

"Obi-Wan?" Anakin questioned causing Obi-Wan to turn around. "What if I told Palpatine directly that I'm going with you?"

Obi-Wan gave an appreciative smile and nodded in agreement. This would give them a slight edge over Palpatine's plan.

* * *

Luke paced back and forth as he waited for Dooku to return. He was hoping Anakin had enough sense not to fall for Grievous's ploy and stay planetside and let someone else handle the distraction. He never did take the man to be that gullible or naive. But he didn't know the younger one well enough. Obi-Wan did say Anakin was a cunning warrior in his time.

There had to be a way out of here besides that door, but several minutes of searching turned up nothing. Not even a single tool to use. It was almost like they had prepared this room ahead of time for him. He sat back down on the floor into a meditating pose. He closed his eyes and slowly released his frustration into the Force. He had to remain calm.

Luke followed the flow of the Force as visions took place in front of his eyes._ Leia was talking with a younger Anakin and by the look on his father's face, she was chewing him out. The one thing he warned her never to do. Maybe this would prevent Anakin from falling to the dark side, but what impact would that have on the future?_

_The visions shifted again, this time Luke and Leia as babies being held by Anakin and Padme. Was it possible they would be raised by them this time? He opened his eyes as the vision faded. _Maybe just maybe they would be a family this time. He would know his father and not spend his young adulthood fighting against him unknowingly.

Luke stood up as the door opened and Dooku walked through with a pleased smile causing him to frown. "So did Anakin leave?"

"He left with the fleet half an hour ago," Dooku reported with a wide grin. "Just as Palpatine predicted."

Or maybe that's what they wanted you to think, or so Luke hoped it was a rouse on Obi-Wan's part. Maybe Anakin came clean to Obi-Wan about everything. One could only hope. "I can't believe he left. What does that mean for me?"

"You'll see," Dooku answered as he left a plate of food on the floor. "For now, here is something to eat. I'm sure you're hungry by now."

"Thanks," Luke felt a little grateful, at the same time he wondered if Dooku had orders not to starve him from Palpatine. Why get Anakin angry with Palpatine? It might be a bit too late for that he reflected sadly. "I know Palpatine is behind the war, first chance I get. I'm going to lop his head off."

"We shall see about that."

* * *

Anakin opened the door and allowed Ventress to enter, he was ready to agree to her terms and Padme finally secured the funds to pay her. Padme entered the main living area and sat down beside Leia who was sitting on the couch. Between Leia and Padme's resourcefulness, they were able to secure the pardon for Ventress and the funds. Leia was a lot like Padme in many ways causing him to smile grimly to himself. He hoped Luke was a little more like him. "Welcome to our home, Ventress."

"Our home?" Ventress questioned in curiosity as she looked at Padme with a small grin. "So you and the senator? Isn't it forbidden for a Jedi to marry?"

"It's destined by the Force," Anakin explained with a slight smile. "Why don't you join us for dinner and we can come up with a plan on how to follow Dooku without him knowing it."

"I would not want to impose," Ventress answered as Padme handed over the promised funds as Leia and Ben stood up and watched her with curious expressions. "And who are you young one?"

"The reason Anakin has to follow Dooku," Ben answered honestly. "Dooku has my father. Are you willing to help? I can sense the Force is strong with you. Stay for dinner."

"I'm willing to help you get your father back," Ventress answered with a smile. "If Padme is all right, I will stay for dinner."

"There is more than enough to go around," Padme answered with a smile. "You would be more than welcome to stay and it will give me a chance to get to know you better."

"Sounds delightful."

* * *

Anakin handed cups of tea out as Padme brought out a light evening snack causing him to smile. He was happy and more relaxed now that the marriage was slowly coming out in the open and they didn't need to hide it anymore. He glanced at Leia as he handed her a cup. "We'll find out where Dooku has Luke holed up tomorrow."

"I have faith you will," Leia answered with a smile as she glanced at Ben. His head was leaning against the couch and his eyes were half closed and red. "You look tired, Ben. Why don't you go to bed."

"It's been a long day," Ben admitted with a frown. "Yoda ran me through the mill today. Sleep sounds good right now."

"Good night, Ben," Padme spoke with a soft smile.

"Goodnight everyone one," Ben stood up, grabbed a few snacks off the tray and retreated into the spare bedroom as Leia sipped her tea.

Anakin sat down on the couch as Padme leaned her head against his shoulder. "Well, we need a new plan after we rescue Luke. The marriage is just about out in the open now."

"That's not a bad thing, Ani," Padme spoke with a slight smile. "I know you love Naboo. Why don't we just go back to my home planet?"

"I would love to live on Naboo," Anakin agreed with a smile as Leia watched him with curiosity. "Growing up on a desert world, it wasn't a walk in the park. Living on a living planet with waterfalls, forests, and lakes. It's the perfect place to live."

Leia nodded in agreement as she placed her cup down on the coffee table. "Anakin, can I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure Leia, what do you want to know about me?" Anakin questioned in curiosity.

"You started out as a slave?" Leia questioned as Anakin nodded. "How did you get your freedom?"

"The day I won the pod race, is the day I won my freedom. A Jedi Master made a bet with my master," Anakin answered honestly. "I've struggled to put that part of my life behind me. I don't have siblings, or at the time I didn't."

"How did Owen become your brother?" Leia questioned as Anakin gave a soft smile.

"Claig Lars, Owen's father bought and freed my mother, then he married her," Anakin explained with a saddened smile. "Owen is my stepbrother."

Anakin and Leia chatted into the night causing him to realize that Leia didn't know much about him, and next to nothing about Padme. Falling to the dark side was not an option. He wanted his children to know their heritage and who Padme was and the type of influence she had as her time as a senator.

* * *

Ahsoka stood beside Obi-Wan as he issued out orders, they had agreed to try and keep an illusion that Anakin was with them. She was unsure on how long they could keep it going for, eventually, Grievous was bound to notice and send word back to Palpatine that Anakin was still on Coruscant. She hoped Anakin found his son in time before that could take place.

Or maybe Anakin would accidentally give himself away, which was a high possibility. She glanced at Rex as he stood off to the side helping Cody come up with a plan of attack.

One thing was for certain, she did sense this was a trick to keep Anakin from looking for Luke. They were aboard Anakin's flagship, she hoped that was convincing enough. Obi-Wan's flagship was in hyperspace formation with Defender two.

It felt right to take both flagships, Anakin had made contact with Palpatine lying to the man about leaving with the fleet. That would buy him some amount of time but how much?

"Commander Tano, we're getting ready to leave hyperspace," a Lieutenant reported.

"Very good, Lieutenant, keep your distance from the planet until we have issued out the plan of attack," Ahsoka commanded as the Lieutenant acknowledged her. She glanced at Obi-Wan with a frown. "How long do you think it will take before Grievous realizes Anakin isn't with us?"

"Long enough for Anakin to track down Luke," Obi-Wan answered. "We need to keep the illusion going for as long as we can."

"I hope this works," Ahsoka muttered under her breath. "Captain Rex, debrief the troops. We attack at sunrise."

"Yes Commander."

* * *

Luke stood up as Palpatine entered the small living area causing him to frown. He kept his guard up not being able to trust a word out of his mouth. He hoped for Anakin's sake he would come to figure out where he was. "What do you want?"

"To have a chat Grand Master Skywalker," Palpatine answered with a wide grin. "I want to know how much you know about me and what plans I have."

For real? Luke thought sourly, he was kidnapped to keep him from talking. "I know everything and what you are. And what plans you have for my father."

Palpatine raised his hands as Force lightning leaped from his hands as Luke raised his hands to deflect the attack. He defused the lightning as Palpatine intensified the attack. He wasn't sure how long he could keep deflecting the attack from Palpatine.

* * *

To be continued

Thanks for reading and the reviews :)


	7. Chapter 7

Ben collapsed to the floor as pain raked over his body, it felt like Force lightning but how could that be? Is Palpatine torturing his dad? He hoped not, but it also made him think that Palpatine really thought Anakin was no longer planetside.

"Ben," Anakin knelt down beside him taking his arm into his. "Are you all right?"

"I think Palpatine is torturing dad," Ben answered honestly. "I sense a lot of pain as if someone is frying me with Force lightning. We have to get to him and fast."

"We will," Ventress promised as Ben stood up shaking. "Shall we go, Skywalker?"

"The sooner the better," Anakin answered honestly as he led to where he had a speeder parked. "Let's get going."

* * *

They stayed outside of Dooku's apartment as they waited for him to leave. Anakin hoped they didn't miss the man leaving but he could sense Dooku was inside the apartment. "Hopefully he'll leave soon."

"The sooner the better," Ventress agreed with a frown. "It sounds like Ben's father is in danger."

"He is, I can sense it," Anakin admitted with a frown. His son was in pain, he could sense it. Hopefully, Palpatine wasn't setting a trap for him or it's possible he really thought he was no longer planetside and decided this was a good time to interrogate Luke.

"What is Ben's father to you?" Ventress questioned in curiosity. "I noticed Padme looks pregnant."

"She is and we're excited," Anakin answered honestly. He hesitated unsure if he could trust Ventress with the truth. "He's a friend."

"I sense it's more than that," Ventress watched Anakin carefully. "Who is he really to you? I sensed a big disturbance in the Force, it feels like something's changed. Something big. The questions Leia was asking you last night, what is she to you?"

Anakin glanced at her with a frown, quite a few Jedi have sensed the disturbance in the Force, he overheard them talking about it at the temple earlier, he shook his head. "It's a difficult story to believe."

"Try me, we have time," Ventress challenged with a frown. "There were stories of time travel among my sisters, it was nothing more than a myth."

"Really?" Anakin questioned with a curious expression. "Was there any rumors about how to get back?"

"And why would you be interested?" Ventress questioned in curiosity. "As if I don't know the answer already?" She studied Anakin's features long and hard. "Leia and Luke are your children and Ben is your grandson."

"I need to find a way to help them get back if you know something Ventress, Please let me know," Anakin pleaded with a frown. "They're not from this timeline and shouldn't be here. I can already sense the future has changed."

"I can sense it too," Ventress agreed with a frown. "If anyone knows about the travel timeline, it's mother Talzine."

"Not someone I want to talk with anytime soon," Anakin muttered under his breath.

"Do you see much of a choice?" Ventress questioned with a curious expression as Anakin shook his head. "Not unless Master Yoda knows anything about time travel?" She questioned with a curious expression. "You want to help them back to their timeline don't you?"

"I'll give it some thought, first we need to get Luke back," Anakin answered after a minute as Dooku walked out. "And speaking of which, there's our target."

"Indeed," Ventress answered honestly as Dooku climbed into a speeder and took off quickly as Anakin lifted the speeder into the air. He planned to keep enough of a distance hoping Dooku didn't notice him.

* * *

Luke breathed hard as Palpatine eased up on his torture session. He wasn't sure how much more he could take of this. Palpatine was dangerous and he wasn't sure how this slipped by the council altogether.

"That's enough for now," Palpatine decided with a cold smile causing Luke to shudder. "Your father is off the planet and can't do anything to help you. You've been abandoned again."

"They hid me for my safety, from you and from Vader," Luke snapped back with a growl. "And I'm going to take pleasure ripping you from limb to limb."

"We'll see about that," Palpatine gave a sickening smile as Luke gritted his teeth together. "If you can get out of here. I can sense much anger in you, just like your father. Give in to your anger, you can be more powerful than Anakin."

Luke took a deep breath and slowly released it as he let go of his anger. The last thing Ben needed was him falling to the dark side and having to chase him around the galaxy. "Never."

"We'll see about that," Palpatine gloated with a grin. "We'll see about that. The winds are blowing my new apprentice. If you won't join me, perhaps your son will."

Luke heard that sentence once before, just before he fought Vader on the second Death Star. His son and sister were in danger because of this man. He was going to take great pleasure in killing Palpatine.

* * *

Leia sat down in front of Padme's desk as her mother went over some papers. A senators job was never done. It was a nice office, she observed with a slight smile. Bail was standing at the window looking out. She missed him so much.

"Leia, the timeline might change and…" Padme glanced at Bail with a frown then turned her attention back to Leia. "He won't be your adopted father anymore."

"I know," Leia answered honestly. "And to be honest, I don't mind. Being a princess was nice but the people can be so demanding. And being your daughter, I suspect I'll still be a senator. Or so I hope."

"That I can guarantee," Padme smiled. "You truly are my daughter. Poor Anakin, has trouble with politicians, let alone having two in the family."

"Three if you include my son," Leia pointed out with a smirk. "Jacen has a way with words, drives Han nuts at times. Given time he would make a good politician."

"Leia, can you give me the name of your husband and Luke's wife for me?" Padme requested with a slight smile.

Leia nodded with a slight nod as she wrote down Han and Mara's names and handed the flimsy over to Padme. She glanced at Bail again and shook her head sadly. Maybe this time, Alderan being blown up can be avoided this time. If the war ended here. The Death Star wouldn't be used and dismantled instead. She quickly wrote down a note about the Death Star and slipped it into Padme's desk when she wasn't looking.

"Leia, can we talk?" Bail questioned with a curious tone as Leia gave a slight nod. "Padme, could you give us a few minutes alone?"

"Sure Bail," Padme stood up and walked out of the office as Leia watched Bail.

"Leia, I can tell I raised you into a fine young woman. I see a lot of my traits in you, even if this changes the timeline, we will still be friends in the future. Your mother and I are very good friends."

"I hope so, I really miss you," Leia spoke with a saddened smile as she stood up and gave Bail a hug. "Thank you for everything you did for me."

"It was an honor."

* * *

Anakin watched as Dooku entered a building as Palpatine walked out causing him to frown. He glanced at Ventress as she raised a brow and shook her head sadly. He closed his eyes and searched for Luke as he briefly touched his mind with the strangers from earlier. It was Luke touching his mind a few days ago. He opened his eyes and glanced at Ventress. "I can sense Luke is in there."

"Do we rescue him when Palpatine and Dooku are here or did you want to wait?" Ventress questioned in a curious tone.

"I sense we should wait until after Dooku leaves," Anakin answered with a frown. "You can have Dooku but I get Palpatine."

"Sounds like a fair deal to me," Ventress agreed with a slight smile. "I sense it should be after we rescue your son."

"I sense that too," Anakin agreed. "He's most likely in a lot of pain and will need to see a medic. The best place to have him treated is the Jedi Temple, the medics there have had ample practice on healing victims after a Force lightning attack."

"Are you sure that's the best place to take him?" Ventress questioned. "Palpatine will be looking for him."

"You make a good point, do you have any suggestions?" Anakin questioned in curiosity. He would've never imagined he would be making plans with Ventress or taking suggestions from her. She knew Dooku better than him at the moment.

"We disappear without a word and bring a medic to him," Ventress answered with a frown. "We'll use a fake id so Dooku cannot track you or your son down."

"That's not a bad idea, now we know where Luke is," Anakin muttered under his breath. He had nowhere to take Luke and they needed to move fast.

"Tell you what," Ventress spoke with a slight smile. "Why don't you stay here and I will find an apartment for rent. When I sign the papers, I'll let you know that's the time to get Luke out."

Anakin stared at Ventress feeling shocked she would go to that much trouble for him. He felt humbled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Ventress got out of the speeder. "I'll comm you as soon as I have the papers signed with the coordinates."

Anakin smiled as he watched her walk away and head towards an apartment close by. He hoped she didn't take too long, he could sense his son needed him.

* * *

Luke painfully lifted his head as Dooku walked into the room causing him to frown. He wondered what Dooku wanted? He just wanted to be left alone to lick his wounds. He was in so much pain from Palpatine's attack. He didn't remember it being as painful years ago, he suspected it was because he was older now. He was feeling it more than usual. "What do you want?"

"It appears your father has abandoned you in your hour of need," Dooku pointed out with a slight smirk. "How does that make you feel?"

"He wasn't there for me when I was growing up, so why expect anything different from the younger version?" Luke shot back in a sarcastic tone. "Wouldn't be the first time."

"You don't know much about Anakin, do you?" Dooku questioned as Luke shook his head. "Anakin is smarter and cares more than you give him credit for. And you will find that out shortly. As soon as he returns from Mandalore, my master has plans for him. Here's something to eat and drink."

"Do you have anything for pain mixed in there?" Luke questioned hopefully as Dooku nodded. "Why are you feeding me after Palpatine is torturing me?"

"You still need to eat," Dooku pointed out. "Despite being a prisoner."

Luke didn't speak a word as Dooku left the room closing the door behind him. Did Anakin really leave? Now he wasn't quite so sure considering Dooku and Palpatine seemed sure he was no longer planetside. It looked like it was up to his sister and son to find him now.

* * *

Anakin watched as Dooku left the building and took off in a speeder. He knew he would be back later to check on Luke, and the time to move was close at hand. He planned to give the man ten minutes before getting Luke out. His comlink went off as he lifted his wrist and answered. "Skywalker."

"A friend of mine owes me a favor, and I just cashed it in. I'm on block thirteen on the fifth level," Ventress answered as Anakin grinned as his comlink beeped, he noticed the exact address. "I'll meet you out front. I just sent you the exact coordinates."

"Perfect timing, Dooku just left the building, I'll be there shortly," Anakin answered as he moved the speeder close to the building Dooku had left.

"I'll see you shortly," Ventress agreed as Anakin cut the transmission short.

Anakin climbed out of the speeder and made his way to the door Dooku had walked out of. He hugged the wall looking for any holo cams that would be focused on the door. He didn't spot any as he used the Force to unlock the door.

He opened the door and used tape on the lock to prevent it from locking both of them in here. He didn't spot any holo cams, which he found extremely odd. Maybe Dooku wasn't expecting him to figure it out this quickly.

Anakin ran down the hallway as he sensed where Luke was, he sensed despair coming from his son causing sadness to rush through him. It made him wonder what Dooku and Palpatine told Luke. He came to stop at a locked down as he unhooked his lightsaber and ignited the blade.

With a quick jab, he disabled the lock and pushed the door in as an older man looked up with a tired glanced then looked back down on the floor. He ran to the man and knelt down beside him placing a hand onto his shoulder. "Luke?"

"Father?" Luke mumbled as he looked at Anakin in shock. "Is that? I thought you were off planetside?"

"I lied to Palpatine," Anakin explained as he placed his lightsaber back onto his belt. "And Ahsoka and Obi-Wan agreed to keep up the illusion. Can you walk? We have to get out of here before Dooku comes back."

Luke shakily got to his feet causing anger to rush through Anakin. Palpatine hurt his son, he was almost positive of it. Luke leaned against him as he helped his son walk out of the room. Palpatine was a walking dead man.

* * *

Dooku stared at Grievous as he felt shocked at the news. Skywalker was not with the fleet as Palpatine had predicted. Was it possible Anakin was aware of it being a trick to draw him off the planet? "You have confirmed he is not with the fleet?"

"It was confirmed as soon as his squad left without him," Grievous reported. "He is not with the fleet. It was a ploy to make us think he was with the fleet."

"Interesting," Dooku muttered under his breath. He suddenly had this urge to check on the prisoner. If Anakin figured out where Luke was, he was almost certain Luke would no longer be in that room. Either Palpatine has lost his touch or Young Skywalker was onto the Sith Lord. "Very interesting indeed," he disconnected the comm. He left the room to check to see if Skywalker was still there, deep down he knew Anakin already rescued his son and was long gone by now. He was not looking forward to delivering the news to Palpatine.

* * *

Thanks for reading and the reviews :)


	8. Chapter 8

Dooku knelt before Palpatine as the man sat down behind his desk causing Dooku to swallow hard. He did not have good news to share with his master. He went to check on Luke, and just as predicted he was no longer there. After a quick examination of the lock and identifying the lightsaber scorch marks. He knew Anakin Skywalker was not with the fleet, he was planetside all this time. "Master, it has come to my attention from Grievous that General Skywalker is not with the fleet as originally thought."

"And Luke Skywalker? Is he still in your possession?" Palpatine questioned in a troubled tone.

"No master, it appears young Skywalker has rescued him," Dooku reported suddenly feeling nervous. "It appears Skywalker knows you're behind the kidnapping of his son."

"Or knows you're the one behind his kidnapping," Palpatine muttered under his breath. "Luke knows I was behind his kidnapping as well," he spoke in a troubled tone. "I have not spent years of careful planning for this to come apart at the end. You must retrieve the son, and when you do. Kill him immediately. Before he has a chance to talk."

"Yes my master," Dooku stood up and quickly took leave of the man's office through the secret passage. He was almost positive that someone already talked with young Skywalker. He had a feeling things were about to change to the Jedi's favor.

* * *

Anakin watched as the medic walked out of the room where she was treating Luke. He hoped Luke would be all right. He walked towards her with a slight smile. "Thank you for helping him. How is he?"

"He will heal, Master Skywalker, but it will take some time. He was hit pretty hard with force lightning. For now, he needs bed rest, I gave him something to help with the pain," Bahli spoke with a slight smile. "He is asking for you."

"May I see him?" Anakin questioned as he felt his anxiety rise a bit. Leia nearly chewed him out, he wasn't sure how Luke would react. He was hoping his son was a little more reasonable.

"Yes you may, but keep it brief," Bahli answered.

"I will," Anakin promised as he slipped into the room where Luke was lying down on the bed. He approached the bed and placed his hand onto Luke's shoulder as Luke's head turned in his direction. "I'm hoping you're more sensible then Leia is."

"She chewed you out, didn't she?" Luke questioned with a slight smile as Anakin nodded. "I asked her not too."

"It's okay, it's something I needed to hear," Anakin reassured with a weary smile as his eyes lowered to Luke's hand noting it was fake. "I'm almost afraid to ask how you lost your hand."

"When I faced against Vader, I was young and impulsive. I went in there looking for a fight to take you out, and you put me in my place," Luke explained with a frown as Anakin felt horror rush through him.

"I cut your hand off, didn't I?" Anakin questioned as Luke nodded in agreement. "I'm so sorry."

"I know," Luke agreed with a frown. "We made our peace by fighting on the second death star when I took your hand in turn."

"The Death Star?" Anakin questioned with a frown as Luke chewed on his lower lip.

"It was used to destroy Alderaan, the planet Leia grew up on in front of her," Luke explained as Anakin closed his eyes.

No wonder Leia had no love for him when he first met her. Anakin shook his head "Is Palpatine behind the war?"

"Yes he is, he attempted to pit you against me to see who would come out on top. He was looking to replace you with me," Luke explained with a frown. "He's a dangerous man and shouldn't be allowed to live," he paused for a moment as he made eye contact with Anakin. He noticed Luke had the same eyes as him. "Please for everyone's sake and your own, don't trust him anymore."

"After what you and Leia had to say," Anakin gave a weary smile. "He's a walking dead man and doesn't know it yet."

"Glad to hear it," Luke attempted to push himself up to a sitting position but after a minute of struggling he gave up. "I don't remember being this weak like last time."

"You are older and the body can only take so much," Anakin reminded Luke gently. "Did you want some help?"

Luke nodded as Anakin leaned over and helped him sit up in the bed. He pushed the pillow behind Luke's back as Luke leaned back against the pillow. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Anakin answered with a slight smile. Ventress had taken the medic back to the temple and was going to deliver a message to Leia for him. Letting Leia know Luke was safe.

* * *

Padme opened the door as Ventress gave a weary smile as she took a step aside to allow the other woman in. She didn't see Anakin with her causing her to feel concern. "Where is Anakin?"

"With Luke," Ventress answered honestly. "In a rented apartment under a fake ID I set up for him. Anakin asked me to deliver a message for him, Luke is safe."

"Thank the Force," Padme breathed with a sigh of relief. "Why is he hiding?"

"To keep Luke safe from Palpatine, he was tortured and he didn't want Palpatine or Dooku to track him down easily," Ventress explained. "He needs time to recuperate."

"Can you give me the coordinates?" Padme questioned in a worried tone.

"Anakin has requested for me not to give that to you," Ventress answered as Padme felt a little stressed. She wanted to meet Luke. "Don't worry your pretty little head of yours, he will make contact with you in two days time. If you don't hear from him in two days from today then you are to contact me."

"All right," Padme placed her hand on her swollen tummy as she felt one of the babies kick. "Thank you. I'll let Leia and Ben know. You've been a big help to us. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome, I have things to take care of," Ventress said with a slight smile. "My part is done."

"I know, thank you again," Padme watched as Ventress left the apartment as she closed the door behind her. She was thankful that Anakin was able to rescue Luke and she trusted his judgment into deciding to stay silent. At least Anakin had a come rescue me plan in place if she didn't hear from him in two days time.

* * *

Leia walked into Padme's office as Padme looked up with a slight smile. "Well?"

"Anakin has Luke," Padme reported. "He's gone underground with Luke, only Ventress knows where they currently are. He's going to contact us in two days from now."

"I'm happy to hear that, how do we deal with Palpatine?" Leia questioned in a curious tone. "He's so far up with power…"

"Emergency powers he should not have," Padme pointed out with a frown. "I fear he may have talked Jar Jar into giving him the emergency powers in the first place during my absence. Like he talked me into calling a vote of no confidence against Chancellor Valorum. If I hadn't called for a vote of no confidence, Palpatine wouldn't be Chancellor."

"I didn't know that," Leia muttered under her breath, it was beginning to look like Palpatine had manipulated both Padme and Anakin into getting what he wanted and she would not be surprised if there were others. "I'm relieved to hear Luke is safe, was he hurt?"

"Luke was tortured and needs time to recuperate," Padme answered honestly. "Don't worry, Anakin will look after Luke. His future depends on it."

"I know," Leia nodded in agreement. She trusted Anakin now that she got to know his light side personality better. Maybe this meant he would go right after Palpatine knowing what would take place in the future. "I never thought I would say this, but getting to know Anakin this way…." She paused for a second and shook her head. "Makes it easier to forgive him."

"I'm pleased to hear it," Padme spoke with a soft smile, "Leia, I know this hasn't been easier for either of you. I'm happy to see you and Anakin spending time together. It's giving you a chance to see how he really was and not as you have known him."

"He reminds me of Han a little bit," Leia pointed out with a small smile. "Han's a handful on a regular day."

"Who wants a stuffed shirt for a husband?" Padme questioned with a mischievous smirk. "Sounds like you have similar taste in men as I do. It keeps life interesting."

Leia nodded with a grin. She never thought of Han being like Anakin, but they did share common interest traits. Both were amazing flyers and a bit hot-headed. They were both mechanics. Not to mention Han rescuing her and Luke more than a few times. There was something else Han and Anakin shared in common.

* * *

Luke sat up in bed as pain raked through his body causing him to lay back down. He hated being bed bound. Anakin had been seeing to his needs in the meantime making him feel loved. He was learning quite a bit from Anakin and the life he lived and where he came from. He spoke quite a bit of Padme, he felt like he was starting to get to know his mother through the eyes of another. He hoped to meet Padme before he went back. He hoped Anakin didn't fall this time, he suspected he would make a great father. He closed his eyes, the more he slept the quicker he would heal.

* * *

Dooku shakily kneeled down to the floor, he was not able to turn up any leads as to where Anakin took Luke. Palpatine made it clear that failure was not an option. He was terrified he could get punished. It had been almost two days since Anakin went silent. It was almost like the young man was living under a false id. Checking security holos turned up no leads. It was almost like Anakin was no longer planetside or found a very adept way of hiding.

"Arise my apprentice and report," Palpatine spoke in a nonemotional tone causing Dooku to swallow hard. "I can sense your fear."

Dooku got to his feet and swallowed hard. "I have not found where Anakin Skywalker has gone, I checked security holos, registries with the apartments on Coruscant. There are no descriptions of a male moving in with an injured man. It was almost like he had an accomplice to make the arrangements for him or he's no longer planetside."

"Think my apprentice, who would he turn to for assistance?" Palpatine questioned as he walked up to Dooku and eyed him with a frown.

Who would Anakin turn to in this situation? Someone who knew Dooku well enough to figure out a way to hide in plain sight. "Ventress? Why would he turn to her?"

"I think you know the answer, my apprentice, there is no doubt that's how Anakin found out where you hide his son," Palpatine explained with a frown. "She would know how to hide Anakin in plain sight from you. You find her, you will find young Skywalker. Now go."

Dooku wasn't sure she would be so cooperative, last time they met she attempted to kill him. If Skywalker paid her off she would never tell him willingly on where young Skywalker was. He would need to prepare for his meeting with his former angry apprentice.

* * *

Ventress didn't turn around as she sensed Dooku behind her causing her to frown. She was guessing he had yet to find out where Anakin was hiding causing her to smile inwardly. "Lost something have we, your way perhaps my former master who betrayed and attempted to kill me."

"I understand I'm the last person you want to see, I'm looking for Young Skywalker and I believe you helped him rescue my prisoner two days ago."

"Young Skywalker, now why would I be helping him?" Ventress questioned in curiosity as she turned around. "I have not seen him since I helped him get Ahsoka off the hook for murder charges."

"Why did Anakin ask for you to help him?" Dooku questioned with a curious tone.

"I helped Ahsoka and had information for Anakin that helped him solve the case and nothing more," Ventress answered honestly. "I have not seen him as of late. You're wasting your time with me. I want you to leave."

"And yet you recently received a pardon for your war crimes," Dooku pointed out. "How do you explain that?"

"It was a promise made by Ahsoka when I was helping her. It came by carrier two days ago," Ventress answered easily as she watched frustration cross Dooku's face. "You are not welcome here, I suggest you leave before my hospitality runs out."

"Very well," Dooku walked out of the room as Ventress watched him. "It's good to see you again," Somehow Dooku figured out she helped Anakin and she had anticipated this and made sure she had an instant answer for his questions.

She knew him almost too well. "It's good seeing you too." Ventress watched as Dooku headed towards the turbo lift before she re-entered her apartment. She could not risk contacting Padme right away. Surely Dooku left a listening device behind. She would need to do a scan first.

* * *

Thanks for reading and review :)


	9. Chapter 9

Dooku looked up at Palpatine as his master blasted him with lightning for failing to find Skywalker. He held his tongue back not willing to give into the searing pain ripping through his body. Palpatine was angry about being misled, Anakin most likely knew everything by now.

"Will you fail me again, my apprentice?" Palpatine questioned in a sickening calm tone causing Dooku to lower his head in shame.

"No my master, I will find him and leave no stone unturned," Dooku promised as Palpatine gave a satisfied smile. He just wanted to be away from this torture he would promise anything.

"You have doubts, my apprentice?" Palpatine questioned as Dooku raised his head gritting his teeth. He raised his hands as lightning crackled at the man's fingertips.

"No I don't," Dooku answered in firm tone. "I will find him."

"Yes you will or you will die for your failure, am I clear my apprentice?" Palpatine questioned with a cold smile.

"Crystal clear, my master."

* * *

Anakin walked into the living area as Luke sat down on the couch. He was happy to see Luke moving about a little, a couple of days ago he didn't have enough strength to get out of bed. "Luke? How are you feeling?"

"Still hurting, my strength is slowly starting to come back," Luke answered honestly as Anakin nodded in agreement. "Thank you for helping me."

"My pleasure," Anakin answered with a grateful smile as he sat down in a chair across from the couch. "Bail has asked me to bring Palpatine in alive to bring him up on charges of treason. How do you feel about that?"

Luke took in a deep breath and slowly released it and shook his head. "Palpatine is too dangerous to let him live long enough to bring him up on charges of treason. He needs to die."

"I didn't promise a live delivery, if push comes to shove, Bail would understand," Anakin explained with a frown. "He's still not letting me live down the Senator Merrik incident."

"Senator Merrik incident?" Luke questioned in curiosity as Anakin released a frustrated sigh.

"He was about to blow up the ship with everyone on it while in hyperspace," Anakin explained with a frown. "I killed him with my lightsaber. He was threatening to kill Duchess Satine and was holding her hostage at point-blank."

"Wasn't there a better way to handle it?" Luke questioned in curiosity as Anakin bit on his lower lip.

"You're beginning to sound like Obi-Wan," Anakin muttered under his breath. "Grand Master Skywalker?"

"I did have to restore the Jedi Order, that Vader and Palpatine destroyed. I didn't have much of a choice," Luke pointed out with a worried expression as Anakin released a frustrated sigh. "Don't worry, father. Just don't give into Palpatine's lies."

"All right," Anakin agreed with a slight smile. He hoped he could resist whatever Palpatine plans to tell him. He wondered if Palpatine used his fears of losing Padme to his leverage? "I have to let go of my fears of losing your mother, or I fear Palpatine will use that against me."

"I always wondered what he said to you to get him you to join him," Luke muttered under his breath. "Suddenly it makes sense."

Anakin gave a sad shake of his head. He had to be cautious around the man from now on. He hoped he could avoid that fate, he wanted to be there to hold the twins the day they're born. The thought of meeting his children as babies warmed his heart making him excited. He couldn't wait.

* * *

Padme walked into her office as Leia looked up with a frown. She wondered how Luke was fairing under Anakin's care. Due to Luke's injuries, she suspected that Anakin might take a few more days before reemerging. Ben was lounging about in the corner like Anakin always did when he was bored. Not everyone was cut out to be a politician. She watched as Ben levitated the ball up in the air causing her to smile. "You remind me of Anakin."

Ben looked up with a sheepish smile as he lowered the ball back down. "I'm guessing Anakin levitated this when he got bored in your office?"

"He does," Padme answered honestly with a slight smile. "Very perceptive."

"He gets that from his mother," Leia explained with a frown. "Mara was the Emperor's hand and a trained assassin under Palpatine's guidance. She's very good at infiltrating facilities."

"When you say the Emperor's hand, you mean Palpatine don't you?" Padme questioned with a shocked expression.

"He uses Anakin to help bring down the Jedi and rise his Empire," Leia explained with a serious expression. "It never crossed my mind that father is a victim in all of this until now. I thought he did it willingly, but how did Palpatine get Anakin to get him to join?"

"I wish I had that answer," Padme answered honestly. "So I can better prepare Anakin for what's to come. I love Anakin, and I would do anything to keep him safe. Even if that means I leave the life of a senator. I want us to be a happy family."

"Is it too late to stop Palpatine? To prevent all of this from happening?" Leia voiced the question that was plaguing Padme's mind.

"I don't know," Padme answered honestly. "I wish I knew how, but if it's destined…" She paused for a second causing Leia to frown. "Maybe Anakin is meant to fall to get close to Palpatine to stop him. Telling him everything may make him kill Palpatine first chance he gets."

Leia nodded in silent agreement as Ben chewed on his lower lip. Padme wasn't sure how this would play out, considering they knew too much of their future. She wondered how Anakin planned to deal with Palpatine. Talking with Luke, she hoped the two would come to some form of agreement in how to deal with Palpatine directly. She suspected Palpatine would not live to be brought up on charges of high treason. She hoped Anakin did things by the book so he wasn't brought up on charges of high treason himself.

* * *

Dooku sat back on the bed as his body sorely ached from the attack. He was getting too old for this and Palpatine torturing him made him wonder if he was on the right side.

Palpatine was more relentless than usual this time. He suspected the fact that Skywalker was with his son, everything was about to fall apart on Palpatine and he suspected the man was scared.

He needed to get into contact with Anakin and offer the man his services. He highly doubted Anakin would trust him and Ventress would kill him the first chance she got. No, it was time to leave the war front. Getting away from Palpatine was going to be no easy task.

* * *

Palpatine stood in front of the large window looking out over the city. Deep down he was slowly becoming afraid, if Anakin really had Luke then Anakin must know everything by now. He would be coming for his head, he was almost positive of it. All Anakin really wanted deep down was a family of his own and knowing what he had to do to protect his family, scared Palpatine.

He never felt this scared before and it's possible after he tormented Dooku the man may decide to betray him. A grievous error on his part, he sensed the dark side was slowly starting to slip away from him. Palpatine turned in the direction of his secretary. "Any news on where General Skywalker has gone?"

"No your excellency, no one seems to know where Skywalker has gone. The Jedi Council has sent out a search party," the secretary answered with a frown. "Are you all right, sir?"

"I'm fine," Palpatine lied. "Please return to your post."

"Yes, your excellency."

* * *

Obi-Wan glanced at Ahsoka as they watched the Separatists army make the jump into lightspeed without warning causing him to frown. Maybe Palpatine realized that Anakin was not with the fleet. He hoped that meant Anakin had Luke and had gone into hiding until they came up with a plan dealing with Palpatine directly. "I hope Anakin had enough time."

"Me too," Ahsoka answered with a frown. "Hopefully he has Sky Guy Junior," she smirked causing Obi-Wan to shake his head sadly. "I have a feeling Anakin does and that's why Palpatine called the fleet back."

"Ahsoka, we have to deal with him one way or another. We need to deal with him," Obi-Wan muttered under his breath as Ahsoka nodded in agreement. He just hoped it wasn't too late to act. "Captain, set your coordinates for Coruscant."

"Yes General."

* * *

Padme stood up and opened the door as she looked up at Count Dooku causing her to take a step back in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I need your help, Senator Skywalker now is it?" Dooku questioned causing fear to rush through Padme.

"How did you know?" Padme questioned as Ben walked to the door and withdrew his lightsaber. "What do you want?"

"Oh please, you and Anakin were sloppy around each other. It's obvious something more then mere friendship is going on between you too. Plus I had your son in my custody recently, remember?"

"Right, I wasn't sure if the relationship part came up in the conversation or not," Padme stepped aside allowing Dooku to enter. "What did you need my help with?"

"I need to get into contact with that Jedi you call a husband of yours," Dooku answered with a frown. "Palpatine needs to be stopped."

"What has changed your mind?" Ben questioned beating Padme to the punch as Dooku looked at the young man gauging him.

"And who might you be, young one?" Dooku questioned in curiosity.

"Our grandson," Padme answered with a frown. "Luke's son. Why do you want to help us now? Did something happen to change your mind?"

Dooku gave a short nod as Padme studied him causing her to frown. His muscles appeared to be twitching randomly, his face was pale and he looked like he was on the verge of collapse.

"You look like someone hit you with a good dose of Force lightning," Ben spoke up with a frown as Dooku's shoulders fell. "Palpatine did a number on you, didn't he?"

"Would you like to sit down?" Padme questioned as she came to the same conclusion as Dooku nodded. He slowly walked to the chair and gingerly sat down. Definitely in pain. "Ben, would you mind making us some tea? And bring out the special tea biscuits."

"Sure Padme," Ben answered with a slight smile as he disappeared into the kitchen as Padme turned her attention to Dooku.

Apparently, Palpatine knew no bounds on who he wanted to torment, she suspected that Grievous was being kept alive with the armor he wore. She walked to the couch and sat down while watching Dooku with a worried expression. "What do you need help with?" She questioned as Ben brought out the tea and biscuits. Dooku gave a smile in appreciation as Ben set down the tray.

As Dooku explained how Palpatine tormented him in not being able to locate Anakin, she felt her heart sink. He wanted Anakin's help but she had no way of reaching him until he decided to come out of hiding.

* * *

Leia stepped aside as Ventress entered her parents home. She held up her hand as Ventress watched her with a curious expression. "Before you go further, there's something you need to know."

"And what do I possibly need to know? Besides Anakin not coming out of hiding yet," Ventress pointed out with a slight frown.

"Dooku has switched sides after Palpatine punished him, he can barely move," Leia explained with a frown. "And he's here getting treatment from one of the Jedi medics for extreme Force lightning."

"So Palpatine decided to chase off his most loyal apprentice, did he?" Ventress questioned with a suspicious expression as Ben walked to the front door. "Ben, how did Dooku seem to you earlier?"

"Besides being in pain? He had all the classic signs of someone being tormented with Force lightning," Ben answered honestly. "That much was clear before asking him."

"And what does he want to do?" Ventress questioned with a curious expression.

"He wants to help Anakin stop Palpatine," Ben answered honestly with a frown. "I still have trouble believing him but we were hoping you could talk with him and find out if he's lying or not."

"He already has a suspicion I have been working with Anakin," Ventress commented with a frown. "And what would be my excuse for coming here now?"

"You really don't trust him, do you?" Ben questioned.

"He attempted to kill me a few years ago stating I was no longer his apprentice. I've had it in for him ever since," Ventress explained.

"So he told us," Padme commented as she walked up from behind Leia and Ben. "Ventress, thank you for coming. I suspect Ben and Leia has already given you the rundown?" She questioned as Ventress nodded in agreement. "Do you think you could talk to Dooku and see if he's telling the truth? Only if you're okay with talking to him? That also means he will know you were working with Anakin."

"My curiosity is peaked, I will talk with him as soon as the medic clears him," Ventress promised with a smile.

"Thank you," Leia gave a smile in return as Ventress walked to the couch and sat down prepared to wait on word of Dooku's current condition.

* * *

Thanks for reading and the review :)


	10. Chapter 10

Ventress entered the bedroom where Dooku was resting as she braced herself. Somehow she had lied to Dooku successfully and now she was about to confirm his suspicions about working with Anakin. Dooku looked up with a frown as she sat down in one of the chairs in the room. "You want to help defeat Palpatine. How do we know it's not a trick?"

"So you are working with Skywalker," Dooku frowned as Ventress nodded. "And how much did they pay you?"

"That's not important, they paid me well enough to make it worth my while," Ventress answered honestly. "They are paying clients after all. Now Padme has asked me to make sure you're being honest and this is not some clever trap. You can understand the precautions."

"Yes I can," Dooku answered honestly. "I discovered Palpatine looks to replace me with Anakin to bring his empire to fruition."

Ventress gave a slight nod in agreement. She still didn't trust him enough with Anakin's location. Something told her not to trust him, this could be a well clever trick to get at Luke. "And this surprises you how?"

"You always had a snarky way about you," Dooku pointed out with a frown. "You don't trust me with Anakin and Luke's location. And as to your other question, Palpatine will kill me if I don't find Luke again. He's terrified that Anakin may know everything by now and may come after him."

"Its way too late to turn back now, Anakin knew everything before he rescued Luke," Ventress gave a knowing grin as Dooku looked confused. "Oh, you don't know, do you?"

"Know what?" Dooku questioned looking flustered and frustrated.

"That's for me to know and for you to figure out," Ventress answered honestly with a slight smirk. "I'll talk with Skywalker and find out what he wants to do with you."

Dooku sat there as Ventress saw him making calculating guesses as Leia walked in with a frown. His eyes widened in shock as Leia turned to Ventress. "Padme wants to know if you care to stay for dinner? We have plenty to go around."

"Would love too," Ventress agreed with a small smile.

"You're Skywalker's twin," Dooku said out loud as Leia gave a short nod. "You told Anakin everything."

"No thanks to Palpatine, I never had the chance to get to know who my biological parents are," Leia pointed out with a frown. "Now I have a chance to know who he was before he falls."

"I see," Dooku watched her with a frown. "How did you know him? Luke mentioned he was a cold blooded murderer."

Leia nodded in agreement as she glanced at Ventress then turned her attention back to Dooku. "Vader is a cold blooded murderer who doesn't care about anything or anyone but serving Palpatine. And over time he was finding a way to kill Palpatine wanting to take over the Empire himself. I'm unsure if it had to do with being a Sith, or revenge. Maybe both," she paused for a second as Dooku raised an eyebrow as shock settled over his face.

Leia had a feeling Dooku was not much of a killer. "Without knowing who we were to him, he attempted to kill both Luke and I. He tormented me and mind raped me for the location of the Rebel base. Tortured my husband then encased Han into carbonite and shipped him off to Jabba. He didn't attempt to stop Tarkin from blowing up Alderann…" She paused for a second as she watched Dooku stiffened. "The Death Star is being built now isn't it?"

Dooku didn't say a word as Leia chewed on her lower lip taking that as confirmation. All this time, the death star was in construction for twenty years. Twenty years in the making and all it took was one proton torpedo to blow it up.

* * *

Anakin answered the call as he saw Leia's face on the other end and he smiled in greeting. "Leia, is it not a little dangerous to be contacting me?"

"Sorry Anakin, but things have changed," Leia answered honestly. "Dooku is here, after you rescued Luke, Palpatine tormented him with a good dose of Force lightning and had to be treated."

"I see," Anakin placed a hand under his chin with a frown. "And how does Dooku view Palpatine now?"

"He wants to assist in detaining and arresting Palpatine," Leia answered honestly as Anakin shook his head

"How do I know this is not some sort of clever trap to get close to my son?" Anakin questioned with a hardened expression causing Leia to cringe. He softened his expression a bit.

"Padme had Dooku treated at the apartment," Leia answered honestly. "Problem is we can't fully trust him."

"My thoughts exactly," Anakin agreed with a frown as Luke made his way to the holo transmitter. He glanced over his shoulder as his expression softened with a smile. This was a good time as any to let the twins talk. "Leia, there is someone here who would like to say hello."

Anakin stepped aside as Luke entered the holo field as Leia's face filled with relief. "Luke, how are you feeling?"

"I'm going to be fine, Leia, thanks to father for getting me out when he did," Luke answered honestly. "I suspect Palpatine would've aimed to kill me at one point. How is Ben?"

"Ben is fine," Leia answered honestly. "He's missing you right now but understands this is for your protection."

"Tell him I love him and we'll be back soon," Luke said with a loving smile. "Leia, I love you."

"I love you too, Luke," Leia answered with a smile. "I'm thankful Anakin found you in time."

Luke nodded in agreement as he stepped out of the holo field as Anakin frowned. He would need to speak to Luke about this sudden development and decide on an appointed time to head back. He turned his attention to the holo recorder. "Leia, we'll be in touch in the next day or two. I want this time to come up with a plan of action."

"Understood father, we'll see you in a couple of days," Leia agreed with a smile. "Thanks for getting Luke out."

Anakin gave a smile in appreciation as she disconnected. He turned his attention to Luke as he gave a knowing smile. "So…"

"I think a part of her is starting to forgive you," Luke commented with a smile. "She's never referred to you as her father before now. Take it as a good sign."

Anakin gave a slight nod in agreement, she nearly chewed him out back at the apartment, and now she referred to him as father. That was a big contrast of her feelings, maybe she's finally beginning to forgive him. He walked over to the couch and sat down. "I think we need to come up with a plan then head back to the apartment."

"I agree," Luke answered with a slight smile. "I miss my son terribly right now so the sooner the better."

Anakin nodded as he felt a pang of guilt ripple through him, it sounds like he would never know what that would be like unless he changed the course of his path and quickly. "Tell me everything you know about Palpatine."

As Luke went into detail, Anakin felt his heart sink. Palpatine was powerful, and it would take a great deal of care to take him out. As Luke got to the part where he found out about who his father was and what it took to end Palpatine. He realized Leia's anger towards him was more then justified, it appeared Luke was a little more forgiving. He felt sick to his stomach at the thought of hunting down his children. It was time to change his path.

* * *

Luke stared at his arm as he noticed a slight bump under his skin. He wondered how Palpatine got the drop on him and he could barely sense the Force. He pushed down on the bump as he felt something hard. When he was knocked out did they implant something to slowly suppress the Force on him. He glanced up as Anakin walked in with a frown.

"Is something wrong?" Anakin questioned with a curious expression as Luke gave a confused expression. "As my off spring, I would imagine you should've been able to get out of there."

"I'm not so sure," Luke stood up and headed to the kitchen to grab a knife. "This is Palpatine we're dealing with, he knows how to keep Jedi captive against their will with no way out."

"He would've planned your prison well then," Anakin observed as Luke gave a short nod in agreement.

Luke took a deep breath as he pushed the knife under his skin as pain shot up his arm causing him to draw in a sharp breath. He used the knife to push the small object out. Anakin rushed to the refresher and ran back with the medical kit in his hands pulling out gauze. "Blast it, Luke, you should've warned me ahead of time," he muttered under his breath as he wrapped the self inflicted wound. "We should have gone to the temple to do this. What is that?"

"Something that suppresses the Force," Luke explained as he felt the Force return. "It must've activated when Palpatine was attacking me with Force lightning or slowly injected something into my blood stream. It must have been implanted into me while I was knocked out. Even Jedi have their limits."

"True enough," Anakin agreed with a grim smile as he finished dressing Luke's wound with bacta ointment. He felt something for the pain kick in. "It'll take a few hours to heal. How do you want to deal with Palpatine?"

"Directly on our terms, not his," Luke answered with a frown. "We'll give him what he wants."

"I'm not handing you over to a crazy man," Anakin pointed out with a frown.

"What choice do we have?" Luke questioned with a curious expression. "Sooner or later we will have to face him and we only have one shot at it. We kill Palpatine and we stand a good chance of ending this war early."

"We'll head back to the apartment in the morning, your mother is anxious to meet you," Anakin glanced behind him at Luke with a frown. "I just hope your right, there is too much at stake to be wrong."

Luke nodded in agreement hoping his father was up to the challenge. It was going to take every bit of strength to do this and careful planning.

* * *

Ben ran out of the room as Luke greeted his son with a big warm hug. He savored the moment, lately Ben was getting into his teens and just not needing him as much. It was just something he would have to slowly get used to as his son matured. "I missed you, Ben."

"I missed you too, dad. To be honest, it's been educational living with grandma," Ben took a step back as Luke released him. "What's the plan?"

"Is Dooku still here or gone?" Luke questioned in a worry tone.

"He went home to sleep," Leia answered honestly as she walked into the living area and hugged Luke. "It's good to see you're safe. Where is father?"

"Are you beginning to forgive him?" Luke questioned noticing that Leia had used the term father twice.

"I am," Leia answered with a slight smile as Anakin entered the apartment. She glanced down and frowned noticing the bandage. "Luke, what happened to your arm?"

"Luke used a knife to cut into his flesh to push something implanted on him out, we suspect it suppressed the Force on him," Anakin answered with a grimace as Leia raised an angry expression towards him. "Don't look at me, he did it without warning. I did attend to the wound."

Leia softened her expression as she glanced at Luke. "You should've done that at a med ward instead of the kitchen? You're no good to us if you get sick."

"Yes doctor," Luke gave a slight sarcastic smile as Leia walked to the couch and sat down. "What's the plan for dealing with Palpatine?"

"There is only one solution, and after talking with Luke and getting more depth detail. We have to kill him in order to end this war. First we need to get proof of Palpatine's crimes of treason against the Republic. Knowing him, he isn't in the habit of leaving evidence lying around otherwise he would've been caught long before now," Anakin explained with a frown. "In some way we need to get a confession directly from him and then we can dispose of him."

"Anakin you promised a live delivery to Bail," Padme reminded Anakin as she walked into the room as Luke stood up and faced his mother. She and Leia shared quite a few similarities between them. Hair, eyes, height.

"After speaking with Luke, I don't think there is going to be much chance of that," Anakin pointed out with a troubled frown. "I promised Bail I would do my best but I can't make promises on a alive delivery. I have a feeling its going to be push comes to shove."

"Just be careful, I am carrying twins," Padme pointed out with a slight smile. "This time I'm hoping you will be there for their birth," Padme pointed out with a slight smile as Anakin nodded in agreement.

"I promise I'll be there this time," Anakin promised. "I don't plan to fall to Palpatine's mind games."

Padme gave an appreciative smile as she walked up and hugged Luke. He returned the hug as Anakin walked to the kitchen. He felt worried, what if he still fell to the dark side? What if it was meant to be this way in order to get close to Palpatine? He prayed that wasn't the case but a part of him had doubts.

* * *

Thanks for reading :) and I apologize for how long it took to get this chapter up.


	11. Chapter 11

Anakin sat down cross legged in the middle of the floor in the apartment. He kept having visions for the past two nights but the images kept eluding him every time he attempted to get more clarity. He needed some answers to what the Force was attempting to show him.

_Anakin let the Force flow through him as images from the future flashed before his eyes, he submerged himself deeper into the Force as the images cleared until he found himself standing at the foot of a young man's bed. He looked to his left and saw Luke standing above the young man with his lightsaber lit causing him to feel concern. The young man woke up and looked at Luke in shock._

_"Uncle Luke, what are you doing?"_

_Anakin held his breath as he sensed the darkside pulsing through the young man. Was it possible his grandson was more like him then his parents or Luke? Surely there had to be a different approach into handling the child's emotions preventing the mistakes from the past? Oh Luke, what have you done? Attempting to kill your own flesh and blood was a sure way to force someone into the dark side._

_The scene changed to the young man leading troopers slaughtering innocents as he felt his heart sink. His grandson looked down at a mask, a mask Anakin had seen once in the holos Leia had shown him the first night they met._

_"I will finish what you started, grandfather."_

Anakin opened his eyes and gasped in shock as the images disappeared. He stood up and walked to the balcony door and stepped outside into the cooler night air. He took a few deep breaths and slowly released them attempting to calm his pounding heart down.

It was one possible future out of many, that begs to question making him wonder if one of Leia's children falls to the dark side.

"Anakin? Are you all right?" Anakin heard Leia question as he turned his attention to her.

"I had a vision and I need to know something," Anakin answered knowing this could very well be a touchy subject with Leia. Maybe there was a deeper reason for her hate of him when they first met. "Did any of your children fall?"

"Jaina almost fell," Leia answered honestly. "Jacen, I've been concerned about him recently. He's been acting strange, he's almost like a stranger to me. Why?" Anakin turned his attention to her and saw underlying fear to his line of questioning. It sounds like Jacen was on the verge of falling to the dark side.

"I saw a vision, its not set in stone, just one of many paths that may or may not happen," Anakin explained with a frown. "Palpatine has to be stopped now. I have a feeling the future depends on it."

* * *

Palpatine stood looking out the window as he pondered his next move. He sensed his careful planning was slowly slipping away from him due to the Skywalker's twins arrival. He received word last night that Dooku was seen entering Skywalker's apartment in the last couple of days. The video surveillance from the Skywalker's apartment confirmed those rumors. He would need to speak to his apprentice at once to determine if Dooku planned to betray him or not. He walked to his secured holo transmitter and summoned Dooku to their usual meeting place on Coruscant.

* * *

Anakin turned back towards Leia with a frown as she explained about buying a speeder since arriving here. "I'm curious, how did you pay for a speeder and a few things? I'm sure the currency would've changed over time."

Leia released a frustrated sigh. "I couldn't even tell Luke, because I know he would've been against it. Bail had left me a family heirloom, I traded it for credits and the speeder. Considering the circumstances, I didn't feel like I had a…"

"Say no more, I understand," Anakin placed a hand onto Leia's shoulder. "Surviving is more important and you don't know how long you'll be here for."

Leia nodded in agreement as she fingered the rest of the credits in her pocket. "Anakin, how do we even get back? Luke, Ben and I don't belong in this time."

"I know and I've been thinking about that, Ventress and I had an interesting conversation," Anakin answered honestly as he turned his attention away from Leia. "She suggested I would have to talk with Mother Talzin, she may provide answers as to why you were sent back through time and hopefully get back. I don't know how this even works."

"Who is Mother Talzin?" Leia questioned with a curious expression.

Anakin took a deep breath and slowly released it. He didn't like the idea of having to talk to her, but what choice did he have? He had to help his family get back to their time. "She's the leader of the Night Sisters on Dathomir."

"Night Sisters?" Leia questioned as Anakin noticed her anxiety rise in the Force. "They nearly killed Luke…"

"It'll be fine, Leia. They rarely have any conflict with the Jedi, in my time any ways. It may have changed over time," Anakin reassured Leia with a slight smile. He was not looking forward to talking with Mother Talzin and he could tell Leia looked less thrilled with the idea. She was chewing on her lower lip. "First, we have to deal with Palpatine."

"Right, Palpatine needs to be stopped," Leia muttered under her breath.

"Is something on your mind?" Anakin questioned in curiosity. "Your mother gets like this when something is laying heavily on her mind."

Leia gave an appreciative smile being referenced to Padme. "I'm just wondering why we were sent back to this time frame. What is the purpose of it?"

"I don't know, Leia," Anakin answered honestly. "You're here for a reason but what that reason is, remains to be seen. I already sense ripples through the Force as if events are changing. Did something happen in the future?"

"The Yuuzhan Vong invaded from the unknown regions," Leia answered honestly. "They overtook Coruscant, they ran the Alliance and Empire into one corner of the galaxy in the Hapes system. Their ships are alive with a mind of their own. There was a planet rumored to belong to them, a rogue planet. We were suppose to track down the coordinates before we wound up here. We think it might be the solution to ending the war with them."

"A live planet?" Anakin questioned as he rubbed his chin in thought. "When I was ten, Obi-Wan and I went to investigate an alive planet. The ship I built was alive and had a mind of its own. Possibly it's the same planet you're searching for."

"You've been there?" Leia questioned looking shocked as Anakin nodded. "Do you remember which system it was in?"

"I was ten, Leia. I don't remember, but Obi-Wan might," Anakin answered honestly. "When they get back from Mandalore, you can ask him."

"Sounds like a good idea," Leia answered with a relieved smile causing Anakin to smile in turn.

"I see a lot of your mother in you, as well as myself," Anakin commented with a warm smile. "I know your my child," he paused for a second as Leia gave a warm smile causing him to frown. The nightmares he had over the past couple of nights, he needed to know something. "Leia, would you be okay with sharing with me your memories of Vader and how he treated you?"

"I don't know if it's a good idea," Leia answered honestly with a frown. "I'm beginning to realize it would only hurt you."

"Please Leia, I have to know something," Anakin pleaded as Leia gave a short nod. He closed his eyes connecting his mind with Leia's as she lowered her shields.

_Anakin heard the horrific breathing from his nightmares as he found himself standing on a platform of a large battle station. Leia was glaring defiantly towards him. He looked down and saw the black armor, he was looking through red receptors._

_"I want to know what you have done with the plans they have sent you?" Vader questioned._

_"I don't know what you're talking about, I am on a diplomatic mission for Alderaan…"_

_"You are apart of the Rebel Alliance and a traitor, take her away," Vader commanded as Anakin felt sick to his stomach._

_Anakin walked into the detention level as a droid followed behind him. He saw a big needle protruding from the droids arm causing him to grimace. What came next nearly had caused him to panic. Oh Leia, I am so sorry. He watched as Vader tortured her, mind raping her. He turned away feeling sick to his stomach as the images changed to where he was standing with Tarkin and Leia. Words were exchanged but he blocked out what was being said. He turned his attention to the window as a large green beam flashed out. He recognized the planet as Alderaan. It exploded into millions of pieces. He couldn't take it anymore as the images cleared his mind._

Anakin opened his eyes as he fought back tears that were threatening to overwhelm him. He didn't know what to say to her, no wonder she was angry with him. He took a few deep breaths and slowly released them as he attempted to calm his pounding heart. "I…." He gulped air as Leia watched him with concern as she placed her hand onto his arm. "I don't know what to say."

"I shouldn't have agreed to this," Leia said with concern lacing through her tone. "It's affecting you the way Luke thought it would."

"Leia, its going to be a reminder of what I can become if I fall for Palpatine's lies," Anakin explained with a frown. "I'm going to have to face him soon."

Leia stepped forward wrapping her arms around Anakin as he returned the hug. He felt his heart fill with love for her. This time he and Padme would raise Luke and Leia together. Palpatine was a walking dead man.

* * *

Anakin entered Master Yoda's meditation room. He noticed Yoda was in deep meditation, he walked towards a meditation pad and made himself comfortable as he prepared to wait if he needed too. He closed his eyes focusing on his breathing as he waited for Yoda to acknowledge him.

"Know why you have come, young Skywalker," Yoda spoke as Anakin opened his eyes turning his attention to the Grand Master. "Know of your future, do you?"

"Yes master," Anakin answered honestly. "Palpatine is the Sith Lord, the council has been searching for. After discussing options with Luke and Leia, it has been brought to my attention that Palpatine is too dangerous to be left alive."

"Face charges of high treason you will if not done carefully," Yoda pointed out with a frown. "Attempt a live delivery you must."

"If Palpatine decides to fight instead of come quietly?" Anakin questioned with a curious expression.

"Brought up on high treason charges, he must, a confession you need," Yoda explained with a frown. "If sense Palpatine does, no longer bend you to his will. Execute you he will. Precaution, you must move or lost everything will be."

"Yes master, you have given me plenty to consider."

* * *

Anakin entered the apartment as Luke and Leia looked up with concerned expressions as he sat down on the chair. He placed his head between his hands.

"What did Master Yoda say?" Ben questioned as he entered the living area. "It can't be that bad."

"Master Yoda suggested a live delivery or I will be brought up on high treason charges," Anakin explained with a frown as he looked up at Luke who nodded in agreement. "We have to get a confession from him."

"If you turn me in, we could very well get the confession we need," Luke pointed out with a frown. He turned his attention to Leia as she gave a short nod in agreement. "As much as I don't like this, we don't have a choice."

"I agree," Leia answered with a frown. "Bail wants a live delivery and we should attempt to give it to him. Knowing Palpatine he'll attempt to fight back. We get that on recording and it should give you protection of being brought up on high treason charges, Anakin."

"I agree with Leia," Padme spoke up as she entered the living area and sat down on the chair. "Ani, I don't want to lose you before I give birth," she placed her hands over her swollen tummy. "We need you, Anakin."

"I know," Anakin stood up and knelt down in front of Padme placing his hand onto her tummy. He felt the babies kick in response causing him to smile. "I can't wait."

"Me neither," Padme agreed with a smile as she traced Anakin's jaw with her hand. He leaned in and kissed Padme the way she liked it causing her to groan happily. He pulled back as he raised a hand tracing her jaw.

"Dad, what if we used Ysalamiri?" Ben questioned with a frown. "It would render Palpatine powerless."

"What now?" Anakin questioned in confusion as Luke shook his head sadly.

"They're creatures that create a bubble in the Force," Luke explained as he shuddered in response. "It's not the nicest feeling in the galaxy and it makes you blind to the Force. Ben is right, it would allow us to apprehend Palpatine with little fuss."

"How do we get a hold of one?" Padme questioned with curiosity.

"They're native to a planet called Myrkr," Luke answered with a frown as he stroked his chin. "They need the wood of the trees to survive, it would have to be handled with care or they die upon extraction."

"How long would it take to get to this planet?" Anakin questioned in curiosity.

"The fleet would be back from Mandalore before we can return," Luke answered honestly. "Some of the smugglers do keep them as pets. One in particular. But considering he was in his fifties when I first met him means he might be too young for this now."

"We don't have time for this, maybe we can make inquiries," Anakin spoke as Padme nodded in agreement. "If we can find someone willing to sell one, it would make things go a lot smoother."

"I'll put some feelers out," Padme spoke with a slight smile. "Until then, Leia would you care to company me to my office? We have much to do."

"I would love too," Leia agreed with a smile as she stood up. Anakin smiled as he watched Padme and Leia walk out. His daughter turned out amazing.

* * *

Dooku bowed before Palpatine as he waited for his punishment he was sure to follow shortly for not finding Luke. He was nervous for the first time in a long time. He didn't plan to portray young Skywalker or his father. He also knew Palpatine might vary well kill him for this betrayal.

"Rise and speak my apprentice," Sidious spoke with an irritated tone causing Dooku to swallow hard as fear slowly started to over take him. "How goes your search for young Skywalker?"

"I have yet to discover where Skywalker has taken his son," Dooku answered honestly as Sidious looked at him sharply causing Dooku to grimace.

"I highly doubt that," Sidious hissed in anger. "I know you have been in touch with Skywalker and plan my demise. And for that you will die, my former apprentice."

Dooku gritted his teeth as he waited for Sidious to kill him. Without warning Force lightning erupted from Sidious's fingers as he fought back a scream as lightning searched out his major organs.

The pain became too much as he didn't recognize the voice screaming in agony just before everything went dark.

* * *

Ventress woke up with a start, her heart was pounding and she was sweating. She paused for a moment as she sensed her former master reach out to her followed by intense pain. She breathed deeply in and out, it felt like Force lightning. Was Palpatine tormenting Dooku again? As quickly as it started, his life force gave out causing her to gasp in shock.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	12. Chapter 12

Anakin opened the door as Ventress walked in looking stunned causing him to frown. Not much shocked Ventress, it must be bad if she looked half dazed. He stepped aside allowing her to enter closing the door behind her. "Ventress, it's a bit early. Is everything all right?"

"Not everything," Ventress answered as she turned her attention to Anakin with a frown. "Didn't you sense his death last night?"

"Whose death?" Anakin questioned in confusion. "Palpatine is dead?"

"If only it were that easy," Ventress answered honestly as she watched him with a frown. "Stretch out with the Force and tell me what you sense is missing?"

"Obi-Wan is just as annoying with lacking a straight answer," Anakin grumbled under his breath as he closed his eyes stretching out with the Force. Who could possibly be missing? He stretched out with his mind as he sensed Padme, the twins and Ben in the kitchen preparing breakfast. He stretched out further as he felt for Palpatine, the jedi and Dooku….. He paused for a second as he sensed something off.

Dooku, his presence felt like it was no longer in existence. Is that why Ventress was so shocked? Maybe Dooku was telling the truth about wanting to help them and if Palpatine found out. He sucked in a sharp breath as he drew in the same conclusion Ventress has. "Dooku's dead."

Ventress gave a short nod in agreement as Anakin ran his hand over his face feeling a stress headache take hold. "I'm shocked as much as you are. There is only one person planet side that would be able to kill Dooku. Any guesses?"

"Palpatine."

* * *

Luke sat down on the couch as Leia and Ben made themselves comfortable in the other chairs in the room as he watched Anakin with concern. He didn't know what to say, he sensed a death last night in the Force but wasn't sure who the signature belonged too. That's until Ventress let them know it was Dooku. Palpatine was acting desperate. "I don't know what to say."

"Neither do I," Ventress spoke in a calm tone causing Luke to shake his head.

"I should've realized he was telling the truth, he came to us in massive pain from Palpatine's Force lightning attack," Luke muttered under his breath.

"What's done is done, there is no time to regret former actions. Dooku knew he was taking a chance going against Palpatine," Padme pointed out as she entered the living area. "We need a plan and fast, I have a feeling time is no longer on our side."

"How is the search coming along for a Ysalamiri?" Luke questioned in curiosity "If we have one, it would give us the advantage we need to take Palpatine alive."

"We have someone who claims he has one," Padme answered with a hopeful smile. "I've entered negotiations with the smuggler. We have to do this in a way that Palpatine does not catch wind of this."

"The fleet is returning in a few hours from now," Anakin commented with a frown. "Why don't I meet up with Obi-Wan and Ahsoka and disembark with them. I'm hoping they can quickly debrief me so I can pretend I came back with the fleet."

"I don't know, dad," Luke spoke up with a frown. "Its a nice thought but Palpatine most likely knows you were never with the fleet to begin with. It's not a good idea."

"If we want to keep up with the charade of Anakin not being planetside and being with the fleet, maybe it will draw less attention if Anakin disembarked with Obi-Wan and Ahsoka," Padme agreed with Anakin's perspective. "After all, Palpatine is going to want to debrief you."

"As much as I don't like this, Anakin and Padme are right. Anakin should meet the fleet so it will appear he's been off planet the entire time," Leia agreed with a frown. "We'll have to sneak Anakin off planet without being noticed," She explained with a serious expression. She turned her attention to Ventress with a soft smile. "Ventress, would you mind?"

"Would be my pleasure, Princess," Ventress answered with a smile as Leia gave a smile in appreciation. "Come Skywalker, let's get you off planet."

"Right behind you, Ventress," Anakin agreed as he followed her out of the apartment.

Luke turned his attention to Leia with a frown. "Lets meet this smuggler and see if he really has a ysalamiri."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Leia agreed as Padme stood up with a slight smile.

Luke stood up as Ben grinned. "Ben, did you want to stay here or come with us?"

"Can I come with you?" Ben questioned with a wide grin as Luke gave a nod. "Wizard."

Leia raised an eyebrow as Padme smirked at Ben's response. He wondered where Ben had picked up that phrase from. Padme smirking made him wonder if this was part of his father's influence on the boy. Luke walked towards the door of the apartment. It was time to go meet this smuggler and see if he was telling the truth about having the animal on hand.

* * *

Obi-Wan turned towards the communications officer as the Defender II dropped out of hyperspace two hours prior to arrival to Coruscant. He hoped that Anakin had sufficient time and has Luke back in his custody. Knowing his former Padawan, he most likely had Luke by now. Anakin hadn't failed a mission yet he was on.

"General, we have a message incoming marked for your eyes only," the communications officer reported as Obi-Wan gave a short nod.

Obi-Wan glanced at Ahsoka with a frown. "Ahsoka, you have the bridge while I take this in my office."

Ahsoka gave a short nod as Obi-Wan walked to his office at a fast pace. He hoped it wasn't bad news he thought to himself as he closed the door behind him. He stepped towards the communicator as the call came through and Ventress appeared with a slight smile. "Ventress, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"My dear Obi-Wan, it's good to see you too," Ventress gave that annoying smirk of hers. "I have your former padawan learner with me, and we decided to carry out this little charade by sneaking Anakin off planet and meeting up with you. Anakin thought it would be best if he was seen disembarking with you and his filthy little pet."

"I see," Obi-Wan was surprised that Anakin had enlisted Ventress's help and wondered how much it cost Padme to buy her services. "And was said mission for Anakin successful?"

"If you mean by rescuing his brat, yes he has the brat in his custody," Ventress answered as Obi-Wan shook his head sadly.

"You never called my son a brat before," Anakin whined from beside her causing Obi-Wan to smirk.

"I'll send you coordinates on where to meet the fleet. We're still two hours away," Obi-Wan explained with a frown.

"Why don't I meet you halfway, Obi-Wan." Ventress suggested with a slight smile.

"Sounds like a plan to me, what changed your mind about helping?" Obi-Wan questioned with a frown.

"I decided that Palpatine needs to be stopped," Ventress answered with a serious expression. "Palpatine has gotten away with murder for too long."

"I welcome your help, my dear sweet Ventress," Obi-Wan gave a small reassuring smile.

"Don't flatter yourself," Ventress gave a smirk causing Obi-Wan to smirk in turn. "You're welcome all the same. I'm downloading coordinates three frequencies below this one. Meet me there and I will bring Skywalker aboard."

Obi-Wan checked the frequency and gave a short nod. "I have them, we'll meet you in one hour."

"See you soon my dear Obi-Wan," Ventress signed off as Obi-Wan contacted the bridge.

"Ahsoka, we need to make a small detour. I'm downloading the coordinates to jump to first before we make the final stretch to Coruscant."

"Yes Master," Ahsoka answered causing Obi-Wan to frown. _Anakin, I hope you know what your doing._ On the other hand, he wasn't surprised. Maybe he felt if he was seen leaving with the fleet, then Palpatine won't suspect that Anakin had Luke. On the other hand, Palpatine may know this is a charade on Anakin's part. He hoped this didn't backfire. They would have to debrief Anakin so he knew how to make his report in case he was asked to make one.

* * *

Anakin walked down the ramp as Ventress stayed on the ship ready to depart. It was best if she wasn't spotted at all from anyone on the ship. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were awaiting him there causing him to smile slightly. "Obi-Wan, Ahsoka. How did the mission go?"

"It went well, Anakin," Obi-Wan answered with a frown. "Lets go and get you debriefed so you know how to make your report just in case Palpatine asks you."

"There is a good chance he knows I was not with the fleet at some point," Anakin said with a frown as Ahsoka nodded in agreement.

"As soon as Grievous discovered you were not with the fleet, they made the jump to light speed," Ahsoka explained with a frown.

"That's not good and considering Dooku showed up at my place," Anakin paused for a second. "Good chance Palpatine knows I lied to him. If I show up with the fleet, I can't be in two places at once. Can I?"

"You're crazy, Master," Ahsoka pointed out with a slight smile and shook her head. "I'm betting Palpatine knows you lied to him. What's the plan?"

"Luke has a plan in how to apprehend Palpatine with little fuss," Anakin smirked as Obi-Wan stroked his beard. "It was my grandsons idea to be honest."

"The apples don't fall far from the trees in your family, do they?" Obi-Wan teased with a smile. "What kind of plan?" He questioned in curiosity.

"Lets discuss this in private," Anakin suggested with caution. "I don't want the opposition to know what we're up to."

"Very well, let's head to my office," Obi-Wan suggested with a curious expression.

* * *

Anakin glanced at Rex as he finished his scan around the room. "Well Rex?"

"You're all clear, General," Rex answered with a frown as he glanced at Cody and nodded towards the exit of the room. Both clones left the room as Ahsoka closed the door behind them as Obi-Wan sat down behind the desk.

Anakin took a seat in front of the desk as Ahsoka sat down beside him. He gave a weary smile as Obi-Wan raised a suspicious eyebrow as he waited. "There is this animal called the Ysalamiri, it creates a bubble in the Force. Luke said the planet they originate from is completely blocked off from the Force. He told me it's not the nicest feeling in the world."

"Really?" Obi-Wan questioned in curiosity as Anakin nodded. "And what's the plan for obtaining one of these animals?"

"Padme put some feelers out, and she's meeting with someone who claims he has one of these animals," Anakin explained with a frown. "My children and grandson have gone with her to confirm if this is the case. Leia appears to love politics just as much as her mother and married a smuggler and Luke married the Emperors hand."

"Really?" Obi-Wan questioned in a curious tone. "A smuggler, must be someone really special if Leia married him."

"I'm curious about this man myself," Anakin admitted with a frown. "So the plan to get one of these animals and it should render Palpatine powerless as well as ourselves in the process. Temporarily by the sounds of it."

"It would make holding him prisoner easier to bring him up on charges," Obi-Wan agreed with a frown. "Still, it seems almost too easy. How could these smugglers even have one?"

"That's the other part, this Emperors hand had become a smuggler after the fall of Palpatine. The smuggler who had this animal had made his base on the home planet where the Ysalarmiri are originally from," Anakin explained with a frown.

"Two smugglers in the family, did your children do this out of spite?" Obi-Wan questioned in a teasing tone as Anakin raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Oh come now, Anakin. They must be special if they took a liking to both."

"Who is to dispute true love?" Anakin questioned in curiosity as Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. "So how did the fight go and which part did I take in?"

Obi-Wan sat back with a smile as Anakin listened to his former master's debriefing.

* * *

Padme sat down into a booth as Leia sat down across from her. Luke and Ben were off scoping out the area. They definitely took after Anakin in that retrospect. She glanced at Leia as she glanced around the seedy looking bar. This was the only place their contact had agreed to meet them. A man slipped into the seat beside Leia causing her frown. "Who are you?"

"I'm your contact, mi lady," the man answered with a frown. "My boss awaits you with the item in question in another room."

Padme glanced at Leia noticing her daughter looked a little pale causing her to frown. "Leia, are you all right?"

Leia gave a short nod with a frown. "They have the animal. My connection to the Force is gone."

"Lead the way," Padme said as she stood up as the man did with a frown as he glanced at Leia with worry. "Shes not the one to worry about."

"Then who is this and is she trustworthy?" The man questioned in curiosity.

"That's for me to know, and for you to know she is trust worthy," Padme reassured with a smile.

"Very well, follow me," the man said as he stood up and lead the way to where his boss was waiting for them. Leia shot Padme an appreciative smile as they followed the man to where his boss was waiting for them. She hoped this was worth it in the end.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	13. Chapter 13

Leia followed Padme and the man to where his boss was waiting for them. She noted there was three animals with him causing her to frown. Not only did he have one but three, which would explain why she lost contact with the Force quicker then she expected. She glanced at Luke and Ben as they nodded in agreement. The more the better.

Padme slid into the seat across from their main contact as he watched her with a curious expression. "Mi lady, I never expected to find you in this kind of establishment."

"Captain Grias, it's nice to see you again," Padme answered smoothly with a genuine smile.

"My curiosity is peaked, mi lady, what do you need them for?" Grias questioned with a frown as Leia glanced at Luke noting he looked as pale as she felt. Losing connection with the Force was a bit more nerving then she was expecting.

"It's on a need to know bases for now," Padme answered honestly. "Its best the less people know, the better. And I'm prepared to offer a substantial amount," she placed a brief case on the table and opened it to reveal fifty thousand credits.

Grias nodded in appreciation as he leaned back. "I'm willing to give up all three for that amount, or can I get them back later?"

"We'll do our best they get back to you safely," Padme reassured Grias with a reassuring smile. "Do we have a deal?" She questioned as she held out her hand to Grias as he shook it.

"We have a deal, where do you want them delivered?" Grias questioned in curiosity as he eyed her physical condition. "Who are you seeing?"

"Excuse me?" Padme questioned with a frown.

"You're pregnant," Grias pointed out with a slight smile. "Congratulations by the way. Who is the father?"

"The relationship is slowly coming out," Padme answered with a frown. "For now its best if I don't say. The reporters will have a field day."

"Skywalker?" Grias questioned with a knowing smile as Padme looked shocked. "Lets say you two are less then careful when around each other. I knew something was going on between you two, but I wasn't sure how deep the relationship was until now."

"I see," Padme gave a small smile and nod in acknowledgement. "It's Anakin, and we're married. And I want them delivered to our apartment this afternoon."

"Very well, mi lady, I will have my first lieutenant here have them delivered by then," Grias nodded to the man standing beside him. "Congratulations to the both of you. I wish you and Anakin a beautiful future together."

"Thank you, Captain."

* * *

Anakin walked down the ramp of the ship with Obi-Wan and Ahsoka standing beside him. Rex and Cody were taking up the rear causing him to keep a straight face. He could sense Palpatine's mood turn to one of shock causing him to smile on the inside. The man hide his feelings well by giving a small smile. "Your Excellency, the mission was a success."

"So I heard, Master Skywalker. Well done to everyone, come it's time for a debriefing," Palpatine said as he turned towards his office. "Master Kenobi, I would like to start with you and then Master Tano."

"Of course, your excellency," Obi-Wan answered with a frown as Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan with a suspicious expression. Usually Palpatine interrogated him first, which only made Anakin well aware that Palpatine really was suspicious of him not being with the fleet.

As Obi-Wan disappeared into the office Ahsoka gave Anakin an I told you this wouldn't work expression. He had to try to keep up with the charade. It's a good thing Obi-Wan gave his squadron an easy task and the debriefing should go well. He hoped Padme had the animal by now, he had a feeling their time to move was now approaching.

The chancellors door opened and Obi-Wan walked out as Ahsoka entered the room. Obi-Wan leaned close to Anakin and whispered. "I can sense fear coming off of Palpatine. And I sensed the dark side from him for the first time ever. He is the Sith Lord we have been searching for."

"We arrest him and have a team search for evidence, Padme has a team of splicers ready to go," Anakin whispered back as Obi-Wan gave a slight nod.

"Palpatine seemed more interested in what you did with the fleet then debriefing me," Obi-Wan warned him causing Anakin to frown. "Remember everything I told you and you should be fine."

"I don't know about this anymore," Anakin muttered under his breath as his hand subconsciously brushed the hilt of his lightsaber. "He knows more then he's letting on."

"Agreed," Obi-Wan answered honestly. It was a good thing Ahsoka, Obi-Wan and he went over what he would tell Palpatine.

"Obi-Wan, I suspect a confrontation may come sooner then expected. Get a hold of Padme and let her know we may need those animals sooner then later," Anakin whispered as he felt a shift in the Force. He sensed Palpatine brushing his mind with his own as he strengthened his mind shields.

"Pending she has them," Obi-Wan agreed with a frown. "As soon as you go in, I'll get into contact with Mrs. Skywalker."

Anakin smiled in appreciation as Obi-Wan acknowledged Padme as his wife. "I love you, Obi-Wan. You've always been like a father to me."

"You've been like a son to me," Obi-Wan smiled in appreciation. "I love you too, Anakin."

"You can think of my children as your grandchildren," Anakin told Obi-Wan with a smile as Obi-Wan gave an appreciative smile.

"Thank you, Anakin, I'm honored," Obi-Wan answered as the door and Ahsoka stepped out with a worried expression.

"Be prepared to move fast," Anakin whispered as he took a deep breath as he turned his attention to Ahsoka. "Ahsoka, I love you like a daughter. It was an honor being your master."

"Anakin, don't talk like this. I view you as a father and a brother, thank you for being a good master," Ahsoka whispered as she hugged Anakin. "Good luck."

"Thanks and you're welcome," Anakin returned the hug then stepped towards Palpatine's office. He had to keep his hand from hovering above his lightsaber hoping not to impose a confrontation but he suspected that time might be now.

* * *

Obi-Wan found a small quiet place, he took out a small device sweeping the room for listening devices. When he was satisfied there was none he pulled out his comlink punching in Padme's comlink frequency. She answered sounding concerned. "Padme, it's Obi-Wan."

"Obi-Wan, is everything all right?" Padme questioned. "Is Anakin okay?"

"Anakin is fine for the time being," Obi-Wan answered with a frown. "He's being debriefed by Palpatine. Ahsoka, Anakin and I went over what he would tell Palpatine ahead of time. I'm beginning to suspect we may need to move up the plan for taking Palpatine sooner then later."

"Does Anakin want me to bring the things?" Padme questioned in a curious tone. "I'll have the speeder prepped and ready in case we need to move fast. I don't want Palpatine knowing we have an upper advantage before we have a chance to put the plan into motion."

"I completely agree, have the speeder ready to go and wait for my signal," Obi-Wan spoke with a small smile.

"We'll be waiting, Obi-Wan," Padme cut the transmission short as Obi-Wan quickly left the room and headed back to the chancellors office. He glanced at Ahsoka questioning as she gave a worry smile.

"I've been keeping track of Sky Guy through the Force, so far he's mostly relaxed but a bit intense," Ahsoka reported. "Did it go well?"

"Better then expected," Obi-Wan answered honestly with a slight smile. "Padmes on standby."

"Good to know," Ahsoka whispered as she glanced at the door to the Chancellors office.

Obi-Wan hoped Anakin played his cool and didn't fall for anything Palpatine had to say. He had a feeling Anakin would say no, just for the fact his children told him everything. It sounded like the future depended on Anakin saying no.

* * *

Anakin entered the office as Palpatine gave a warming smile causing him to smile in turn. He was cringing on the inside, he could sense darkness surrounding Palpatine. It's the first time since he's known the man to sense this much darkness. "Your excellency, I'm here to be debriefed."

"Yes Anakin, its time for your debriefing," Palpatine agreed as his smile turned cold as Anakin suppressed the urge to shiver. "Is something wrong, my boy?"

"No, let's get this over with," Anakin answered with a slight frown as he watched Palpatine closely. Palpatine gestured to the chair in front of his desk as Anakin sat down and started to tell Palpatine everything Obi-Wan told him.

By the time Anakin was done, Palpatine looked a little surprised. Maybe he was expecting something else causing him to frown. "Is there something wrong, your excellency?"

"No, that will be all, Anakin, thank you," Palpatine stood up and walked to the window causing him to keep his guard up. Again he could sense Palpatine brushing his mind with his leaving behind a touch of coldness. He resisted the urge to shiver.

Anakin stood up and slowly walked towards the door as his danger sense flared. When he turned back towards Palpatine, the man had a red lightsaber extended as he quickly activated his just in time to intercept Palpatine's blade aimed at his head.

* * *

To be continued

Thanks for reading :)


	14. Chapter 14

Anakin pushed Palpatine's blade back. He was shocked Palpatine would attempt to kill him first, he thought the man would at least tempt him to the dark side first. Or maybe Palpatine realized his mind was no longer bendable either way. He stretched out with his mind and pushed Palpatine back towards the wall to give himself some breathing room. "It's true, you are the Sith Lord the council has been searching for."

"And if it wasn't for your brat, your mind would still bendable," Palpatine sneered angrily.

"This is not how I pictured you attempting to turn me to the dark side, not very subtle," Anakin snipped easily. "My daughter hated me with a passion when I first met her, she nearly chewed my head off in the process. Unfortunately her brother is a little more understanding. I want nothing to do with you."

"You would make a powerful sith, can have all the credits and power in the galaxy," Palpatine tempted with a cold sneer on his face.

"Not interested," Anakin kept his guard up in case Palpatine attacked again. "I plan to be there for my family this time instead of attempting to kill them. Is that what keeps me in darkness? Despair over what I did to my wife and child? I don't care anymore. I promised Bail a live delivery but since the gloves are off, I'm sure he'll understand."

"Don't you want to keep Padme from dying? I can show you how," Palpatine tempted with a small sickening smile. "There are ways to keep her alive."

Anakin remembered the nightmare of him Force choking Padme and how it lead to her death. He also remembered a dream where he was holding Luke and Leia in his arms. He shook the thoughts from his mind as he glared at Palpatine. Boy he had nerve bringing that up. "She died because of what I did to her not due to natural causes."

"Are you sure?" Palpatine tried again as they started circling each other with their lightsabers at the ready.

"I'm more then positive," Anakin hardened his expression. "The Force showed me what I did to her. I'm going to enjoy ripping you from limb to limb."

* * *

Obi-Wan looked at Ahsoka in alarm as the cold in the hallway suddenly dropped without warning. He could hear crackling static in the air causing him to shiver. He sensed Anakin's emotions through the Force as he brushed his mind along the bond he had with Anakin. "Palpatine and Anakin are fighting, we have to get into that room now."

Ahsoka nodded in agreement as she shivered. "Did it suddenly get cold in here or is it just me?"

"It's cold, its from Palpatine using the dark side," Obi-Wan answered as he rushed to the door and entered override codes Padme supplied him earlier. The door denied him access causing him to frown as he attempted the code one more time. Again it beeped red denying him access. "Someone changed the override codes."

"Great, while Anakin is fighting in there, we're standing out here discussing on how to break into the chancellors office?" Ahsoka questioned as she activated her blade. She walked forward and started to dive her lightsaber into the door. As soon as she attempted to cut through the metal her saber exploded into large shards as she quickly deactivated the blade.

Obi-Wan raised his hand over his eyes to protect them from the shards flying towards him as Ahsoka looked shocked. "That's new," he hit the button on his comlink. "Padme, we need them now. Anakin and Palpatine are battling inside the chancellors office. I'm almost positive of that now."

"We'll be there in three minutes," Padme answered sounding concerned. "Luke had a feeling, so we left before waiting for the signal."

"The override codes don't work," Obi-Wan reported. "Palpatine must've changed them. He knew we were coming. We can't use our lightsabers to get in. Ahsoka's blade shattered as soon as she attempted to cut through the door."

There was silence on the other end. He suspected Padme and Luke were conversing on what to do now. "Luke has a plan, it's daring but it should get us into the Chancellors office."

Daring bold plan? Sounds like without Anakin's influence, Luke managed to take after Anakin in the long run. He smiled to himself as troopers showed up. "Get this door open now."

"Yes sir," the guard answered as he and his guards went to work. "Is the chancellor in danger sir?"

"No, Anakin is in danger from the chancellor," Obi-Wan answered honestly as the guard looked confused. "Palpatine is the Sith Lord we've been searching for. I need to get to Anakin's side, I can sense he's in danger." In danger of killing Palpatine, he could sense his former apprentice's intent. If Palpatine attacked him he can see Anakin not attempting to arrest Sidious. He can see Anakin killing him for the future his children had to suffer at both their hands.

* * *

Padme pulled the speeder to a stop in front of the windows to the chancellors office as she glanced at her son with a worried expression. How did he plan to do this? She turned her attention to the windows as she saw Anakin and Palpatine battling it out with their lightsabers causing her to frown. Be careful Ani, she thought to herself as Luke used a small boulder and chucked it at the window causing the glass to shatter on contact. He picked up a cable gun and shot it to a wall as it attached itself solidly just above the windows. "What now?"

"I need you to get some height with this speeder so I can slid down into the office," Luke instructed as he pulled a cage on his back.

"All right, be careful in there, Luke," Padme agreed as she pushed the speeder up to where Luke asked her. She watched as he secured the other end of cable gun and used a rifle as something to hold onto. The cable line tightened as she continued to raise the speeder.

"That's good," Luke instructed as he jumped off the speeder sliding back down towards the office. Padme watched in amazement as Luke effortlessly slid into the office landing on his feet. He takes after Anakin, she thought with an inward smile.

* * *

Anakin continued to evade Palpatine's vicious blows as he blocked his lightsaber. He used the Force to push Palpatine back up against the wall as the Sith raised his hands aiming at him unleashing Force lightning.

He raised his lighsaber and blocked the attack for long as he could hoping the Sith would ease off, that's until he realized this was a ploy for Palpatine to get back within striking range. The lightning stopped as he finished absorbing the attack with his lightsaber and raised his blade to block Palpatine's lightsaber.

Anakin continued to be on the offensive as Palpatine pushed his attack on him. He found an opening in Palpatine's defense as he pushed his lightsaber down towards the man's stomach. Palpatine blocked with ease giving Anakin enough time to push his attack putting Palpatine onto the defense. "I'm going to kill you."

"Join me, Anakin, we're evenly matched for a reason," Palpatine pointed out with a frown. "We could be powerful together, rule the galaxy together as father and son."

"You're lying, I had no father," Anakin snapped angrily as he pushed his attack on Palpatine harder. "I told you, I want nothing to do with you except to be your executioner."

"Come now, Anakin. Everyone has a father," Palpatine spoke as he eased up on his attack taking a step back. "I manipulated the force inside your mother to create you."

"You picked some random woman to do this too? I find that hard to believe," Anakin snipped as he and Palpatine started circling each other again. "You've been lying to me from the start, this is just another lie. I want absolutely nothing to do with you. How do you know it was my mother you did this too? I look nothing like you. I was tested by the father of the Force himself. I am the chosen one of the Force, you had nothing to do with my mother."

Anakin felt the Force leave him for a moment causing him to shiver a bit. Is this what that animal did, he glanced towards the window as he spotted Padme and Luke outside the window in a speeder.

Luke chucked something at the window causing the windows to shatter in response as he turned his attention back to Palpatine. He needed to distract Palpatine from what was going on outside the window. He pushed on another lightsaber attack as Palpatine gave a small amused grin.

"My guards will be here in seconds, and you will have a lot of explaining to do," Palpatine taunted as he continued on the defensive as Anakin continued to push on.

"We have evidence of you attacking first," Anakin smirked as Palpatine raised an eyebrow. While he was back with the Fleet he learned Padme had the entire office rigged for holo recording and hid them in spots even where Palpatine shouldn't be able to find them.

"I had my security cams deactivated a head of time," Palpatine sneered with a grin.

Not the ones my wife set up, Anakin thought with a slight smirk. But Palpatine didn't need to know that. He sensed the Force leave him again as he turned his attention to the windows as Luke landed on his feet withdrawing his lightsaber. Luke rushed in as color drained from Palpatine's face. He could no longer sense the Force or Palpatine's intentions as he aimed his lightsaber at Palpatine's neck.

"What is this trickery?" Palpatine hissed as Luke hit Palpatine's lightsaber blade with his own hard enough knocking the lightsaber from Palpatine's hand.

"No trick, just an animal with the capability of blocking the Force," Anakin answered easily as he kept his lightsaber blade pointed at Palpatine's neck. Luke pulled Palpatine's arms hard behind his back as he reached out with a pair of stun cuffs placing them on Palpatine's wrists. "Looks like Bail is getting his wish on a live delivery."

"Let me go, now," Palpatine attempted again. "I will make it worth your while."

Anakin stopped as if thinking about it for a minute as the doors behind him were finally opened. He deactivated his blade and placed it back on his belt. "Nope, not interested in you or anything you have to say," he turned his attention to the guards. "Take him to the brig, the Chancellor is being arrested and charged for high treason. He's behind this whole war from both sides."

"Yes General," the guard answered as Rex walked in with a shock collar and placed it around Palpatine's neck. To be on the safe side, he planned to keep the animal with him and have Palpatine in a prison that can hold a Jedi.

"Order sixty-six," Palpatine snarled at Rex causing the clone to smile a bit.

"Sorry, I had the chip removed from my brain. You don't have control over me. I removed mine shortly after discovering what was going on with Fives and Tup," Rex explained with a grin. "And to be extra cautious, you will not be guarded by clones that still have the chip in their brain. We discovered order 64 and what it meant. Being arrested with high treason cancels out order 65."

"I must congratulate you, my boy, you thought of everything," Palpatine hissed as Luke walked beside Palpatine. "Grand Master Skywalker, it appears I've underestimated you."

"I had my sister whose a politician to help to thank," Luke gave a subtle grin. "And after this I hope to never see you again. You caused my family a great deal of pain and suffering. Not to mention the entire galaxy for more then twenty years in my time frame."

"Enough chit chat, get him out of here," Anakin ordered in a nonsense tone.

"Yes General," Rex answered with a smile as he turned around. He noticed a cage on his back as well as Luke's and an odd looking animal he was unfamiliar with. That must be the Ysalamari he concluded with a frown.

Padme finally entered the office with a relieved smile as she saw Anakin. He ran to her and hugged her tightly to him. The nightmare was almost over, as soon as they had the evidence they needed. The plan was to move forward with a trial. Palpatine was not to be released under any circumstances.

* * *

Luke sat down on the couch as Anakin sat down on the chair across from him. It was the perfect way to end the day, Palpatine in chains and no way of escaping. "I never thought I would see the day with Palpatine in chains."

"I know the feeling, Luke," Leia agreed as she entered the room and sat down beside him on the couch. "I'm glad its over, but I can't help but wonder what kind of effect this will have on the future."

Luke glanced at Anakin with a slight smile. "You know you did chuck Palpatine down the elevator shaft."

"Really? And what made me do such a thing?" Anakin questioned in curiosity.

"It had to do with Palpatine slowly killing me with Force lightning and I think you had enough of him," Luke explained with a frown as Anakin gave a short nod in agreement. "Or you finally came to your right mind."

"It sounds like I could not bare the thought of losing you and needed to save you," Anakin muttered under his breath as Leia nodded in agreement. "I was close to killing Palpatine in there, if you hadn't shown up when you did. I would have."

"Bail is thrilled Palpatine is delivered on a live delivery not a dead one. I am curious, Anakin, the gloves were off, who made the first move?" Padme questioned as she entered the room.

"I could sense Palpatine brushing my mind with his own as I was leaving his office. I felt my danger sense flare, I barely had time to block Palpatine from him driving his lightsaber through my skull. I merely defended myself," Anakin explained with a frown as Padme nodded in agreement.

"I know, but Palpatine stated otherwise. I had Ahsoka retrieve the hidden cam recorders. I was able to review the footage and it's exactly as how you describe it. It will bode well in your favor," Padme explained with a slight smile.

"I'm relieved to hear that and I know you won't allow anything or anyone to alter that recording," Anakin gave a small smile as Padme nodded in agreement as she rubbed her stomach. "Now we need to figure out how to get you three back to your time."

"If that's even possible," Luke answered with a frustrated sigh. "I'm beginning to think we're stuck here."

"One good thing came out of it," Leia pointed out with a smile as she stood up and walked to the chair Anakin was occupying. "I finally got to know who my parents are and knowing the kind of impact you had on the galaxy. It makes me proud to be your daughter."

"I'm thrilled to hear it," Anakin smiled in appreciation as he stood up and brought Leia in for a hug. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Leia returned as she released Anakin. "You're nothing like Vader. Its almost like different personalities," she waited for a second as Anakin shook his head sadly.

"Palpatine tried to get me to join him but I felt I had too much riding on it to say to yes. My future is looking brighter, no thanks to you and Luke" Anakin gave a small smile. "I was talking to Ventress and she suggested to talk with Mother Talzin about figuring a way back."

"Who is Mother Talzin?" Luke questioned with suspicion in his tone, it almost sounded like a night sister.

"The leader of the night sisters clan on Dathomir," Anakin answered as Luke shook his head sadly. "I don't like this anymore then you do, but we may not have a choice. We need answers."

"Night sisters, how did it come to this?" Luke questioned with a sad shake of his head as he stood up from the couch.

"What kind of run ins did you have with the Night Sisters?" Anakin questioned with a curious tone.

"I nearly died when they attacked us while attempting to get to the Falcon," Luke explained with a frown. "We didn't want the Night Sisters to leave the planet, they're too dangerous. Palpatine had a planet blockade around the planet."

"As much as I don't like this, we need to follow up on the lead Ventress gave me," Anakin spoke with a frown. "Maybe you would like to come along, Luke?"

"Would love too," Luke gave a smile. "When do we leave?"

"We'll leave first thing in the morning, I need rest after the way things went this afternoon," Anakin answered with a smile. "I can finally crash without having to worry about too much tonight."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Padme agreed with a smile.

Luke nodded in agreement. His father needed rest due to the fight he had with Palpatine. It must have tired him out he reflected with an inward frown. He wondered what words the two exchanged, and he was thankful Anakin didn't fall this time. Later that night, Padme ordered take out and then everyone went to bed. Tomorrow promised to be a long day.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	15. Chapter 15

Anakin took a deep breath as they hung over the planet of Dathomir. He glanced at Luke who was sitting in the co-pilots seat, he noticed his son definitely felt some sort of anxiety about being back at the planet. It made him wonder what exactly the Nightsisters did to him to cause such emotions. "Ready son?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Luke answered with a frown with a slight nod. "Let's get this over with."

"What exactly happened?" Anakin questioned in curiosity. "Or do I really want to know?"

Luke shook his head sadly. "Its best left in the past," he answered honestly. "The Force itself in nature came to my rescue. Otherwise I would've died that day."

"That bad?" Anakin questioned in curiosity. No wonder he was anxious about going back to the Night sisters. "Look, it'll be fine this time around. Do keep your guard up, she can't always be trusted."

"You don't need to tell me twice," Luke answered honestly as he looked down at the planet. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Anakin answered as he pushed the ship down towards the Night Sister's clan where they stayed. He hoped Mother Talzin didn't attempt to attack them, he sensed she was expecting them. Not much got by her. Kind of reminded him of Yoda, nothing much got by him either. He wondered if it had to do with age and experience. Most likely he reasoned with himself as he finished landing the ship.

Luke stood up and gave a quick stretch as Anakin followed behind him as he lowered the ramp of the ship. He noticed Mother Talzin was already waiting at the bottom of the ship.

"I have been expecting you, Master Skywalker and to you Grand Master Skywalker," Mother Talzin spoke with that maddening calm tone of hers. "Come, we have much to discuss. The rivers of time has changed and nothing will be the same."

"You've been expecting us?" Anakin questioned the obvious question. "You know why we're here."

"That I do," Mother Talzin answered easily. "Ventress sent you. Tell me, how is she doing with her new path?"

"She's doing well and was a great help to Senator Amidala and myself," Anakin answered honestly.

"That is good to hear," Mother Talzin sounded pleased with Anakin's answer. "I knew she would do well after her incident with her former master. And please refer to Amidala as Mrs. Skywalker."

"Right, you already know," Anakin muttered under his breath. After trying so hard to hide the relationship, they were in a position where they no longer needed to hide the fact they were married. "Forgive me, Mother. It's still taking some time to drop old habits. We've been hiding the marriage for so long that I need to remind myself, I no longer need to hide that fact."

That earned a sharp look from Luke as realization dawned on his face causing Anakin to raise an eyebrow. "That's how Palpatine got you to fall to the dark side? He said something to you, it must've involved mother."

"Not now, Luke," Anakin hushed him in a fatherly tone. "We can discuss this later."

"Fine, but we will discuss it," Luke snipped easily.

"Like we'll discuss the fact you pushed your nephew into the dark side by attempting to kill him while he was sleeping?" Anakin challenged with a frown.

"How did you know about that?" Luke questioned sounding confused.

"The Force showed me, instead of trying to reason with him you push him over the edge," Anakin challenged with a serious expression. "Why?"

"That's rich coming from you," Luke snapped. "I tried to reason with you and you still turned me over to Palpatine. You died for that mistake, I couldn't reason with you. I sensed the same stubbornness and darkness in Jacen as I did with you."

"Gentlemen please," Mother Talzin interrupted with a frown. "We can have this little spat on your way back to Coruscant. You're here to find an answer on how to send your family back to their time line?"

"That's right," Anakin answered with a defeated sigh. Maybe Luke was holding onto some sort of grudge due to his mistakes in listening to Palpatine. He wondered what else Luke was holding onto. It made him a prime candidate for falling to the dark side. "What do we need to do?"

"Retrace your steps," Mother Talzin answered looking at Luke. "What were you doing before winding up back in time?"

"We were trying to get away from the Yuuzhan Vong block aide around Yavin Four. Leia punched in Hapes Coordinates but we wound up sitting above Coruscant. Leia was scanning what looked like a worm hole of some sort."

"The coordinates from the wormhole changed the coordinates putting you and your sister where you are meant to be," Mother Talzin explained. "When you go back, not everything will be the same as before."

"We already figured that out," Luke muttered under his breath. "Which means my son…"

"Will live again," Mother Talzin pointed out. "Time is not that cruel."

Hope flickered across Luke's face as Anakin knew this must have laid heavily on his son's mind. He really liked his grandson and he hoped the new future allowed him to meet Luke's wife. He was curious about the woman who captured his heart. And he was curious about this smuggler of Leia's. They must be really special to be apart of the Skywalker family. "Luke, we've learned what we can from here. Let's head back."

Luke hesitated for a moment closing his eyes. A minute later he gave a short nod in agreement. He turned his attention to Mother Talzin. "Thank you, we appreciate your insight."

"You are most welcome," Mother Talzin answered with a slight smile.

"Thank you, I appreciate your help," Anakin quickly added in as they headed towards the ship. He could sense the tension between him and Luke and he hated it. He could sense an argument brewing between them.

* * *

Leia watched as Mace Windu and Yoda questioned Palpatine. He was a very good liar and she could see why Anakin may have believed anything he would say. If she didn't know better, she would've been fooled too. Padme and Bail had a crack team of splicers working on Palpatine's private computers. The more files they cracked open the more evidence they had against Palpatine to move forward with a trial.

The most daunting evidence they got was when Palpatine attempted to kill Anakin without being provoked in his office. Padme had Palpatine's office rigged without his prior acknowledge. Leia sensed Padme approach her from behind as she kept her eyes on her arch enemy. The one who tore her family apart at the first presented opportunity. She was beginning to understand that Anakin was a victim in all of this. "How is the splicing coming?"

"We have plenty of evidence to move forward with a trial. Palpatine's reign is at an end," Padme answered honestly. "I should've seen it sooner, he was in office far longer then he should've been. He manipulated me and Anakin…"

"And countless others," Leia agreed with a frown. "I'm beginning to think Anakin was nothing more then a victim and played into Palpatine's hands getting him to do his dirty work for him."

Padme gave a short nod in agreement. "I have a feeling things will be different this time. Anakin listened to everything you and your brother had to say and resisted Palpatine this time. I can't help but wonder how that will impact the future and whether your future changes or not."

"We'll find out in a few days," Leia answered with a curious expression. "Padme, how far along are you?"

"I'm eight months and if I'm really carrying twins, they could come at anytime now," Padme answered honestly.

Leia nodded with a warm smile. "Jaina and Jacen came three weeks early. Anakin came on time. I miss my children."

"I'm sure you're anxious to get back to your family," Padme gave a warm smile.

Leia gave a short nod in agreement as Yoda left the room while Mace stayed with Palpatine. If things are different then maybe the war with the Yuuzhan Vong will not happen. If they could find the Rogue planet, they could convince the planet to take the Yuuzhan Vong back. She knew it had to do with them not really having a home and their hives were starting to fail. The sooner they made things right, the sooner their lives can go back to normal.

* * *

Anakin sat down beside Luke in the living area of the ship. He didn't like the tension between them all of a sudden, were things that bad between him and Luke? Was there time to resolve anything or was he just stubborn about following Palpatine's wishes? "Luke, I want to talk about what happened earlier. I don't like the tension between us."

"I'm sorry," Luke muttered under his breath. "With Jacen…. I didn't want him to take the same path as you and mess everything up."

"And yet he did," Anakin questioned in curiosity. "What happened to him? To make him turn?"

"I wish I knew," Luke answered honestly. "He was captured by the enemy and he changed. He was no longer the nephew I knew and loved. He became a stranger to me," he paused for a second and tightened his hands. "I've been having visions lately of Jacen killing my wife."

Anakin fell silent as he realized he and Luke were not that different from each other, doing anything to keep our loved ones safe even if that meant doing the unthinkable. "I'm sorry, Luke," he reached for his son's hand noticing they were callused. Luke wasn't a stranger to hard work. "How stubborn was I?"

"On a scale from one to ten?" Luke questioned in curiosity as Anakin nodded. "More like twenty."

"This time I sense things will be different," Anakin pointed out with a hopeful smile as Luke nodded in agreement. "The last thing I want is to end up in that live support armor. It doesn't look comfortable."

"Maybe that's why you were angry all the time?" Luke questioned with a frown.

"That may have played a role," Anakin answered honestly. "The dark side feeds off of anger and fear," he paused for a second. "Would it help if you chewed my head off like your sister did?"ot

"No, it would only make me feel worse," Luke answered honestly. "I'm sorry, dad. I lost control."

"I understand," Anakin muttered sadly. All of those visions he had since Luke and Leia came into his life haunted him. They stopped shortly after putting Palpatine behind bars. He hoped it stayed that way. Luke gave an appreciative smile as Anakin hugged Luke. He couldn't help but wonder if Luke was right. Did Palpatine use Padme in the equation to get him to turn? In the vision it showed him turning on Padme and nearly killing her in the process. He couldn't let that happen. It was a good thing Palpatine was locked up, if not then he would take the first opportunity to kill the man and this time he would not give Bail a live delivery.

* * *

May the fourth be with you :)

and Thanks for reading :)


	16. Chapter 16

Anakin jolted awake but he could not figure out what woke him. The ship was still smoothly going through hyperspace. He laid back down and closed his eyes as he heard Luke calling out to him. They both decided to get some rest on the way back but it appeared Luke was in the midst of a nightmare. He stood up and started heading to where Luke was resting. He stepped in beside the cot Luke was lying down on. He heard Luke say something chilling him to the bone.

"I have accepted the truth that you were once Anakin Skywalker, my father," Luke muttered as Anakin placed a hand on his child's shoulder. He closed his eyes prepared to push this nightmare away from him. Something in the Force told him this was more then a nightmare causing him to pause.

"Come with me," Luke muttered again. It felt weird to be listening to half of the conversation. Luke stopped and tilted his head a bit as if he was listening for a minute before saying something that caused Anakin's breath to catch in his throat. "Then my father is truly dead."

"Luke, wake up," Anakin whispered his name lightly feeling his heart sink at the last comment. My father is truly dead? Was he that bad off in the dark side? Luke fell silent as his eyes opened. After a minute Luke focused his attention on him with a confused expression. He hesitated before finally asking the question burning on his mind, was it a nightmare or a memory? "Where you having a nightmare? You were talking in your sleep."

Luke looked away from him making Anakin realize this was more then a nightmare, it was a conversation he had with his dark side personality. "I was hoping to…"

"It's all right, Luke," Anakin wanted nothing more then to rid Luke of these memories. His heart was aching from Luke's reactions. He wasn't sure what happened or what he did to them, it appeared to affect the twins emotionally. "I don't know what happened between my alter self and you. That is not the kind of future your mother and I had in mind."

"I know," Luke glanced up at Anakin with a saddened expression. "Leia and I will be heading back soon without you and mom. Its not fair and this is torture. I'm not prepared to leave yet, I want to spend more time with you and mom."

Anakin was silent for a moment as he hugged Luke to him. He didn't know what to say to his son to make things right again. His heart was breaking in two just by listening to Luke get things off his chest. The more he listened, the more he realized falling to the dark side destroyed any chance of developing a true relationship with his children. He was thankful Luke and Leia laid everything on the line. He had a second chance to do things right. As for his Luke and Leia from the distance future, it was too late. I'm sorry you had to go through life without us, my son.

* * *

Leia stood by the window looking into the interrogation room as Palpatine continued to deny killing Count Dooku and several other murders that happened while he was in power. She shook her head knowing he was the reason. He was nothing more then a lying oily snake.

/Daughter of Skywalker, I know you're here. Stop hiding and show yourself, or are you too much of a coward? Unlike your mother./

Leia shook her head as she glared towards the man as he smiled in satisfaction causing her to frown. /I'm no coward. I don't hide my intentions like you do. You destroyed my family before I was born by tempting my father to the dark side. If anyone is a coward, its you./

Palpatine turned his head in her direction causing Leia to curse. He used that to pin point her location. She took a deep breath and slowly released it allowing her anger to dissipate in the Force.

/Why don't you come in here and tell me face to face./

/And give you the satisfaction?/ Leia shot back. /No thanks./

/I sense much anger in you, so much like your father./

Leia already half suspected she took after Anakin in more then a few things. Temperament and sarcasm appeared to be high on the list of things she shared in common with Anakin. The ability to lead came from both parents causing her to smile a bit. Her looks and politics were solely her mother. Traveling back in time allowed her to realize how much she was like her father, making it clear she had to be cautious.

Padme approached from behind Leia as she glanced at her mother with a warm smile. "Palpatine wants you in there."

Leia shook her head as she watched the man. She didn't want to be near that man but if he's pushing for her to be in there…. She started to head towards the door as Padme placed her hand onto her shoulder. "You don't have to do this. You and your brother suffered enough from him."

Leia paused for a moment as she turned her attention to Padme with a frown. "I have to do this. That man has done nothing but evil in my time and he's the reason that Tarkin had the power to blow up Alderaan. We need the coordinates to destroy the Death Star before it's completed."

"I want Mace in there with you, just in case he attempts to attack you with Force lightning," Padme explained with concern as Leia gave a short nod in agreement.

"I can agree with that," Leia gave a slight smile as she walked towards the door. She entered the room as Palpatine looked pleased to see her. He was tracking her through the Force, she sensed him brushing his mind up against hers causing her to shiver. She began to wonder whose idea was it to remove the Ysalmari from Palpatine. She also remembered one of the two animals was close by but not close enough to affect the Force while the other stayed at Palpatine's prison cell.

Leia approached the table as Palpatine looked up with a sickening smile as Mace stood off in the corner watching her with a neutral expression. She turned her attention back to Palpatine. "I'm here, where is the Death Star being built?"

Palpatine grinned causing Leia's skin to crawl. "Is that the only reason you agreed to speak with me, Leia Skywalker. You want to know the location of the Death Star?"

"The sooner we take it out the better," Leia coldly replied. "Tarkin used it to blow up Alderaan with."

Mace's expression turned to one of shock as Leia starred down Palpatine. "Where is it. Where is the location?"

"Ask Tarkin," Palpatine answered honestly. "He will know the location."

"This is General Windu, place Admiral Tarkin under arrest for treason and bring him in for questioning."

"Yes General."

Leia stared down Palpatine as he watched her with a neutral expression. She really hated this man. That thought alone caused him to grin sickly as she fought back the urge to shudder. He seemed to enjoy every dark thought she had. She had this sinking feeling she would make a prime candidate for being a Sith apprentice. On the other hand she preferred to keep what sanity she had left.

* * *

Rex pushed Tarkin into the interrogation room. He never liked this man but now he realized his misgivings about the man was correct. Tarkin was protesting about being arrested at first and demanded a lawyer. Padme found the man a lawyer but refused to represent him herself. "Sit here, your lawyer should be here shortly."

Tarkin didn't acknowledge him but continued to give him a righteous stare. He may not be so righteous staring as soon as the man realizes what this was about. By the sounds of it from Leia, he was the reason Alderaan was blown up. He was the one to give the order.

Rex turned towards the door as a man and Padme entered the interrogation room. "Senator."

"Captain, this is Daren Nepal and he's agreed to represent Admiral Tarkin," Padme introduced with a frown.

"I refuse to be represented by someone of your choosing Senator," Tarkin snipped angrily. "Only Chancellor Palpatine can choose they lawyer for me."

"Palpatine is under arrest for high treason," Padme pointed out with a frown. "Which is the reason you're in here now. You won't answer the question so we have to go to these means. Either we get the coordinates from you or we splice your computers. We have more then enough evidence against Palpatine to proceed with a trial. And your name came up."

"Came up for what?" Tarkin questioned as he tilted his head to the side.

"The Death Star location."

Everyone turned to see Leia standing in the door as she closed it behind her as the color drained from Tarkin's face. "I asked Palpatine for the location and he said he didn't know but you would."

"We haven't started construction yet, but the prototype," Tarkin started to speak as Rex watched the color drain from Leia's face. He had a feeling she knew the location.

"In the middle of that black hole close to Kessel?" Leia questioned as Tarkin stared at Leia with a suspicious expression.

"Who are you?" Tarkin questioned with a frown. "Are you a spy?"

"No I'm not," Leia answered with a neutral expression. "And that is on a need to know bases. By the way your answers can't be trusted, I already have a team of splicers working on your computers."

Tarkin fell silent as Rex watched Leia with a curious expression. She must know Tarkin well enough to know he would lie about things. That really made him curious about their relationship in the future and how it played out. His comlink beeped for attention as he answered it.

"Captain, we have the coordinates requested by Senator Skywalker for the Death Star location. It's a scary piece of work, no wonder she wants it gone."

"Copy that, we'll be in touch shortly," Rex answered as Tarkin's head snapped towards Leia eyes going wide. That's one way to drop the bomb about who Leia was. Leia starred at Tarkin with an expression he saw Anakin give Ahsoka more then a few times, yes Admiral this was Anakin's daughter he thought silently to himself.

* * *

Anakin followed Luke down the ramp as they walked towards Obi-Wan who was waiting for them. Leia was standing beside Obi-Wan with a slight smile on her face. "Leia, what's going on?"

"Death Star is taken care of," Leia answered as Anakin felt confused by the name as Luke's eyes widened in shock.

"What's the Death Star?" Anakin questioned in confusion as Leia looked surprised by his question.

"Tarkin used it to blow up Alderaan with," Leia explained with a frown.

"I never liked that man," Anakin muttered under his breath. He glanced at Luke with a curious expression. "Did he refuse to leave the Death Star and died with it?"

"Pretty much," Luke answered honestly.

"Leia, I'm almost afraid to ask this but was I there holding you back?" Anakin questioned in a curious tone as Leia nodded.

"How did you…." Leia started to question as Anakin raised a hand to prevent her from speaking further.

"The Force showed me, I didn't know what the name of the station was but…" Anakin paused for a second as Leia shook her head sadly. "I promise we'll destroy the station and the plans."

"Thanks dad," Leia gave a warm smile as she glanced at Luke and frowned. "Did you get clues as how to get back?"

"Yes," Luke answered honestly as he glanced at Anakin then turned his attention back to Leia. "I'll explain it once we're in the air."

"Good, we don't belong in this time and we really should get back," Leia spoke with a neutral expression. "It's been a pleasure getting to know who are our parents are."

Luke nodded in agreement as Anakin walked to Padme's side and kissed her just the way she liked it. "Ani, the kids are watching."

"So?" Anakin questioned with a mischief grin. "That's a preview for tonight."

"You're feeling naughty, I can go with that," Padme smirked as Anakin grinned in turn. "First, we should see them off."

"Right," Anakin agreed as he turned his attention to Luke who was discussing something with Obi-Wan. He noticed a data disk in Luke's hand. He turned his attention to Leia. "Let's get you three home."

* * *

Anakin hugged Luke, Leia, and Ben closely to him as Padme waited her turn. Leia broke free and hugged Padme tightly to her. "You'll be fine."

"I know," Luke broke away as Padme hugged Luke and Ben next. "I'm going to miss you."

"It won't be for long," Padme gave a slight smile. "We love you. Just remember that."

Luke nodded as he glanced at Leia as they headed up the ramp of Jade's Shadow. Ben trailed behind them as Luke turned around and hit the lever to close the ramp. /Thank you./ Anakin sent through the Force to his children and grandchild. /You prevented me from making a terrible mistake./

Anakin felt a slight tug on his sleeve as he looked down at Padme who had a perplexed expression on her face. "What is it, Padme? Are you all right?"

"Anakin, it's time, the babies are coming," Padme answered with wide eyes.

"Lets get to the med ward," Anakin gave an excited grin. After eight long months, it was time to meet his children. He watched as the Jade's Shadow lifted off the platform and climbed for space. "This is General Skywalker, the Jade's Shadow has clearance for immediate departure."

"Yes General."

* * *

"Dad, what's the plan?" Ben questioned as he sat down in the chair behind the pilots seat as Leia sat down in the co-pilots seat.

"To get back we have to set coordinates for Yavin Four and scan the worm hole in order to be pulled back to our time," Luke explained as Leia went about scanning the worm hole then loading the hyperspace coordinates.

"That's it?" Ben questioned in curiosity as Luke nodded in agreement. "I hope not too much has changed. No Yuuzhan Vong army would be nice and hopefully I'm still alive would really be nice."

"Aren't we forgetting something?" Leia questioned with a concerned expression. "The coordinates to that Rogue Planet?"

"Obi-Wan gave me this disk with the coordinates," Luke explained with a slight smile. "With any hope the planet is still there. If not, its a good place to pick up the trail with."

"Ready?" Leia questioned in curiosity as Leia and Ben nodded in agreement.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Ben answered with a worried expression. "I love you dad and Aunt Leia."

"We love you too, son," Luke stood up and gave Ben a hug. "Let's get this over with. Leia, lets make the jump."

Leia gave a short nod as she pulled down on the lever as the stars turned into lines. A bright light filled the cockpit as everything went black.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	17. Chapter 17

Anakin held onto Padme's hand as she focused on her breathing. He knew they were close and he was getting excited as the time ticked by. He glanced at the monitor noticing the contraction was dropping. "You're almost there, Angel."

"You're never touching me again," Padme gritted between her teeth as Anakin watched her with a grin.

"You're cute when you're being sarcastic," Anakin smirked teasingly as Padme glared at him. "You're more beautiful now then when we got married."

"Nice recovery, Ani," Padme smirked as he bent over and kissed her on the forehead as she started gritting her teeth again. The contractions were closer then they were three hours ago. He was excited and nervous at the same time.

"Padme, let's see how you're doing," the nurse commented as she walked into the room. "Mr. Skywalker, would you mind waiting outside?"

"Sure, if she's going to deliver I want to be here," Anakin commented as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. He leaned against the door as Obi-Wan and Ahsoka approached him with a smile.

"Well?" Ahsoka questioned with a curious expression.

"Not yet, I think she's getting close. The contractions are two minutes apart, she's close," Anakin answered honestly as he placed a hand onto Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Obi-Wan, I want you to think of my children as your grandchildren."

"I would be honored," Obi-Wan grinned. "I appreciate it, Anakin. Thank you."

"Ahsoka, I hope you don't mind being called Auntie Ahsoka?" Anakin questioned with a hopeful smile.

"I would be delighted," Ahsoka smiled in agreement as the nurse walked out and turned her attention to Anakin with a slight smile.

"Padme is close to delivering. I'm going to get the doctor," the nurse announced as she walked away as Ahsoka and Obi-Wan looked at Anakin.

"I gotta get in there," Anakin felt nervous excited as his anxiety inched up a few more notches. "I'm nervous and excited."

"Good luck, Anakin. We'll be here," Obi-Wan gave a reassuring expression as Anakin nodded his thanks before slipping back into the room. The nurse and doctor rushed in behind him as the doctor quickly checked Padme over with a nod.

"You're doing beautifully, Padme everything looks good," the doctor spoke with a smile. "It's almost time."

Anakin approached her bed as she leaned against the pillow with a sigh of relief. He took her hand into his as she gave him a tired smile. "I love you more now then ever for going through this."

Padme gritted her teeth as two nurses and the doctor walked back in wearing gloves and masks as the doctor looked up at Anakin. "Anakin, this is where you're going to need to help keep Padme focused."

"All right."

* * *

Ahsoka paced back and forth as Obi-Wan sat calmly in the corner. She was worried, what if something happened to Padme and the twins? What if something went wrong. Anakin would be devastated. She felt calming soothing thoughts enter her mind as she glanced at Obi-Wan with a smile.

"Everything will be fine, Ahsoka. If you keep that up you'll wear a hole in the floor," Obi-Wan teased as she sensed two new powerful life forms enter the back of her mind as she felt Anakin go supernova in the Force causing her to smile.

A few minutes later Anakin walked out of the room as he walked over to Obi-Wan and hugged him tightly. "I'm a father, Obi-Wan."

"Congratulations Anakin," Obi-Wan returned the hug as Ahsoka approached Anakin.

"How is Padme doing?" Ahsoka questioned with a curious expression as she hugged Anakin.

"She's doing fine, she did very well. They're in the process of cleaning her and the triplets up," Anakin answered as he returned the hug. "I'm thrilled."

"Triplets?" Obi-Wan questioned with a frown. "Luke and Leia never mentioned…."

"Two boys and one girl," Anakin commented with a frown. "We weren't expecting this. Only two are Force sensitive."

"Oh," Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow as Ahsoka glanced at him with a curious expression as Anakin's face turned to worry. "Is something wrong?" He questioned in concern as Anakin shook his head.

"The third baby is severally under developed," Anakin stared at the floor as Obi-Wan looked suddenly concerned. "The doctor is not sure he'll survive the night."

"I'm sorry, Anakin. What about Luke and Leia?" Obi-Wan questioned in concern.

"They're healthy," Anakin said in a reassured tone.

"Anakin, if there is anything I can do," Obi-Wan spoke with a concerned expression.

"Thanks Obi-Wan," Anakin muttered as the nurse walked out with a serious expression as he noticed his former apprentice stiffen. "Is there any news?"

"Padme is asking for you," the nurse explained with a frown. "She's attempting to feed the twins at the moment. They have your other son in an incubator. We will have nurses monitor him around the clock. We'll make arrangements to bring him back to Padme's room after the doctor accesses him."

"Thank you for everything," Anakin walked back into Padme's recovery room as Obi-Wan glanced at Ahsoka with a concerned expression as she sat down in a chair with a frown. This must be part of the change for Luke and Leia slipping back through time.

* * *

Halfway through the night the third baby passed away as Anakin held the baby in his arms. He was expecting twins but the triplet came as a surprise to everyone even the doctors who never detected him on the ultra sound. "I'm sorry, my son. I guess it was never meant to be," he gently kissed the tiny forehead as tears slipped down his cheeks. He still had the twins to look after and Padme.

"Ani?" Padme questioned as she walked up beside him and glanced down. "He passed away, didn't he?"

"A few minutes ago," Anakin answered as he handed the baby over. Padme gently kissed him on the forehead. "We still have Luke and Leia who need us."

"I know," Padme agreed as she gently laid the tiny baby down. She turned around and buried her head into Anakin's shoulder as he gently stroked her back. She started shaking as sobs escaped her as he tightened his hold on her as he felt his heart break in two.

* * *

Anakin held Luke in one arm and held Leia in the other arm as Obi-Wan performed a midichlorian count on them. Obi-Wan whistled as he glanced up with a shocked expression.

"Anakin, their counts are off the charts like yours is," Obi-Wan commented with a frown. "This is amazing."

"I'm the chosen one of the Force, did you expect any less?" Anakin teased with a small smile as he handed Luke over to Obi-Wan. "Your grandson wants you."

Obi-Wan took Luke from Anakin's arms as he shifted Leia into a more comfortable position. "Thanks."

"You and Padme have your hands full," Obi-Wan commented with a smile as he looked down at Luke. "I don't know if the galaxy is ready for two more Skywalkers."

"Funny," Anakin smirked as he kissed Leia on the forehead. "She's my baby girl."

"I pity the man who attempts to date her," Ahsoka teased as she walked into the room. "He would have to get past Anakin and his lightsaber first," she paused for a second as Anakin chuckled. "How are Padme and you holding up?"

"We're going to take it one day at a time," Anakin answered honestly. "No one knew she was carrying triplets and he was barely two pounds and severally under developed. He was the reason Padme went into labor early. His heart was failing when the doctor delivered him. It's difficult but…. There was nothing that could be done. We're holding up okay."

"I'm sorry, Anakin," Ahsoka reached for Leia. "If you or Padme need anything, even if just to talk…"

"Thanks Ahsoka," Anakin handed Leia over with a soft smile. "I really appreciate it. I wonder how their future selves have made out."

* * *

Luke opened his eyes and slowly sat up as he glanced beside him at Leia who wasn't there causing alarm to flood through him. He turned his attention to Yavin Four filling the view of Jade's Shadow. It still looked the same way before the Yuuzhan Vong invaded. There was no military or signals coming from the planet below. Maybe she's waking up where ever she's supposed to be. Or he hoped that was the case.

Luke glanced down at his body noticing he looked young again causing his breath to catch in his throat. Ben…. He stood up and glanced behind him as his eyes widened in shock. He wasn't there. Ben? He rushed to the back of the ship with panic and fear flooding him as a tiny voice started crying out. "Ben?"

"Yes Luke, it's Ben your son," Mara snapped sarcastically. She paused for a second gauging him with a critical eye causing Luke to swallow hard. "Are you all right, Luke? You're acting weird."

"I'm fine," Luke lied through his teeth. Mara looked like she was about to object then changed her mind as he gave a reassuring smile. "What are we doing at Yavin Four?"

"We are on our way to Corellia for Han and Leia's anniversary, remember?" Mara questioned as Luke raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you forgot," she teased as Luke shook his head. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Luke answered honestly as he picked up Ben from Mara as she reached up pressing her hand against his forehead. "Mara, I'm not running a fever."

"Then why haven't we made the final jump to Corellia?" Mara questioned as Ben settled down in his arms. "Why are we just sitting here?"

"I…" Luke glanced down at Ben recognizing the expression in his sons eyes. "I'm going to lay down."

Mara stood up and walked towards the cockpit as Luke sat down in the chair she just evacuated. "Well Ben, it looks like things really have changed. Maybe we won't have to deal with Yuuzhan Vong on a physical level."

Ben smiled and waved his tiny hands in the air as if agreeing with him. He sensed his son in the back of his mind making a comment about being trapped in an infant body causing Luke to smile. "Sorry kid, it appears that way. There is an upside to this. For me anyways, I get to do something most people don't get to do in their life time. I get to raise you a second time."

Luke sensed Ben's displeasure at the moment as Luke leaned down and kissed Ben's forehead. "I love you, Ben."

/Love you too, dad./ Ben commented to him through the Force.

Luke just hoped Leia really was on Corellia with Han. He felt the ship leap into hyperspace as he held Ben in his arms. He was a little surprised they were celebrating on Corellia especially after Han refused to return.

* * *

Leia opened her eyes and blinked them several times. She remembered being on the ship with Luke just before making the jump through the worm hole. She turned on her side only to find Han's back against her own causing her to grin as she ran her hands up and down his body just the way he liked it. He moaned happily causing her to smile in turn. "Han?"

"Yes sweetheart?" Han questioned as he rolled over giving her one of his roguish grins causing her heart to melt.

Leia's smile turned to a frown as she noticed he looked far younger then she remembered causing her to glance down at her own body. She looked thirty again?

"Is something wrong, sweetheart?" Han questioned as his smile turned to one of concern.

"I love you," Leia recovered with a mischief grin as she felt the urge to reach for something on the night desk without knowing why. She picked up a wrapped package as Han smirked.

"Is that for me?" Han questioned as he nuzzled her ear causing her to smile and nod as she handed him the package. She was curious about what was in it or what the special occasion was. "You didn't have to do this, sweetheart. You gifted me three beautiful children and don't need to give me anything for our anniversary."

Leia felt her heart skip a beat. She loved him so much causing her to grin. "I could always take it back," she teased as Han smirked in turn.

"On second thought," Han answered with a grin as he opened the box and smiled lovingly as he looked at the holo of Leia with their children nicely dressed. "This is beautiful, thank you," he reached over and grabbed a small box and handed it to Leia. "I hope you like it."

Leia opened the box and gasped in shock as she saw the sapphire necklace with matching earrings. "Han, how did you afford this?"

"I took on a few extra jobs repairing ships for the Republic's fleet and maybe some gambling," Han answered with a roguish grin causing her to tightly smile in turn. Some things never changed. "Its all worth it, you've given me everything I need and I wanted to show you how much you mean to me."

"Mommy mommy, Jaina and Jacen won't play with me," cried a small voice causing her to smile in relief. Anakin. It appears she's been given a second chance, maybe they can be ready for the Yuuzhan Vong this time or maybe not deal with them at all. She wasn't sure at this point.

* * *

Anakin held out his arm to Padme as she weaved hers through it as they approached Han's parent's home. Where Han and Leia planned to stay during their anniversary, they planned to head back to Coruscant in a week from now. He was very happy and excited to see his grandchildren again. Especially since Luke and Mara were bringing his youngest grandson later today.

As they approached the home on the water front he felt something shift in the Force causing him to frown. Padme glanced up at him with a curious expression.

"Ani, are you all right?" Padme questioned in concern as he shook his head.

"I just felt a disturbance in the Force," Anakin answered honestly knowing how much Padme didn't let small subtle moods get by her. Ever since she learned the potentiality of what he could become. She helped keep him on the straight and narrow. These days no one could lie to him, he was far wiser now then he was in his younger years. "I don't know what it means."

"Hopefully not too bad," Padme answered with a small smile. "Come on, Leia and Han with our grandchildren are waiting."

"Right, that smuggler of hers," Anakin muttered under his breath. If he had known he was looking for someone who was ten years older from Leia in the beginning, he would've found a better suitor. Han won him over when he learned he freed a wookiee slave by the name of Chewbacca. He was a great pilot, natural leader, a great shot with the blaster and he hated to admit this but it was like Han was a version of a non-force user.

"Anakin, you promised to be nice," Padme quickly reminded him with a sweet smile. "Or someone is sleeping on the couch tonight."

"You know me too well," Anakin gave her his best grin causing her to smirk in turn as they finished approaching the door. It swung open wide as Jonash stuck his head out with a welcoming smile.

"Anakin, Padme, it's so good to see you again," Jonash welcomed with a grin. "Come in, the love birds are up and about already and the grandchildren are playing out back."

"Its wonderful to see you, Jon," Anakin said with a grin as he held out his hand as Jonash pulled him into a hug instead.

"We're family, we should behave like one," Jonash pointed out with a grin as he hugged Padme. A minute later they entered the small house as Jaina, Han's mother walked out. "Hello Jaina, how are you?"

"Wonderful," Jaina answered with a soft smile as she hugged each. "Han and Leia should be out in a minute. I know the grandchildren are excited since they heard you were coming."

"I'm sure they are," Anakin sat down in one of the chairs that was in the living room as little Jaina rushed out of the room and jumped into Anakin's arms. "Hello sweetheart. Are you behaving for mommy and daddy?"

"Yes grandpa, we tied up Anakin in the back, he wouldn't leave Jasa and me a lone," Jaina explained as Anakin frowned in turn as he picked up Jaina and placed her on feet on the floor.

"Jaina, what have I told you about tying up your sibling?" Anakin questioned with a frown.

"Not to do it," Jaina answered honestly.

"Anakin wants someone to play with," Anakin explained in his patient tone. "Go and untie your brother and I want both of you to apologize."

"Yes Grandpa," Jaina rushed off causing him to shake his head sadly.

Anakin glanced to the door as Han and Leia entered the room as he stood up with a warm loving smile as Leia stopped in her tracks causing him to frown. He walked towards Han and remembering his promise to Padme brought his son-in-law into a big hug. "It's good to see you, Han. Are you treating my daughter well?"

"Yes Anakin, I am treating her like the queen she deserves to be," Han answered with a grin. "How are you?"

"Good," Anakin answered as he turned his attention to Leia with a smile and brought her into a big hug as she stiffened at his contact causing him to frown. Yoda did mention that there was the possibility when Leia and Luke made the jump back through time that their former memories would return and they would wake up. "Is something wrong, Leia?"

"No dad," Leia lied causing his frown to deepen in suspicion. "I'm fine. Han got me a sapphire necklace and matching earrings for our anniversary."

"So that's why you took on those extra jobs recently," Anakin observed with a grateful smile "You love my daughter that much?"

"Yes I do," Han answered with a warm smile.

"Leia, let's go take a walk, just the two of us," Anakin suggested with a frown. "Out on the that boat dock they have outback and have a chat about what's on your mind."

"Boat dock?" Leia questioned sounding confused as Han gave her a concerned expression.

"She's been acting strange this morning," Han pointed out with a frown. "Almost like she's different and doesn't know her way around the house."

That really caused Anakin to have suspicions as he held out his arm to Leia as she gingerly accepted. He led her to the back gate that led out to the boating dock. She was never this stiff around him. Was it possible this was the other Leia, the one that had so much hatred towards him when they first met?

As soon as they were alone Leia released his arm causing him to watch her with concern as she looked around the scenery as if she was seeing it for the first time. He continued to stare and gauge her actions as she spun on her heel and faced him with the look he learned so well from her other self. This was not the baby girl he raised. He realized as he felt his heart sink.

* * *

To be continued :)

Thanks for reading :)


	18. Chapter 18

Anakin pressed his fingertips against his temples as he felt a stress headache take hold. He wanted his baby girl, the one who called him daddy without hesitation, even at age thirty she still referred to him as daddy. The silence was deafening and very uncomfortable. He hoped she would see reason and not chew his head off like last time.

"Anakin?" Leia questioned sounding concerned as he glanced at her. "What tipped you off?"

"Even at age thirty, you always called me daddy," Anakin answered honestly. "You don't know your way around the house and had no clue this boat dock was here. You and Han love coming out here and taking the boat out. I can sense it through the Force and your tense around me," he paused for a second as he remembered the conversation he had with Master Yoda a few days after the twins were born. "Master Yoda mentioned this could happen. There is a way to unlock your other memories and converge them as one. I would need your permission first."

Leia fell silent as she watched him as if gauging him. Anakin could sense her making calculations in the back of her mind about their relationship. He sat down on the small bench as he waited for her response. If he was being truthful, he was terrified about losing her after thirty years from holding her within mere minutes of her being born to holding his grandchildren for the first time.

"Can I think about it first?" Leia questioned as she sat down on the bench beside him.

"Of course," Anakin agreed feeling a small sliver of hope. "I got to execute Palpatine, and after everything you told me. It strangely felt liberating. We destroyed the Death Star, dismantled all of Tarkin's plans and destroyed his blue plans," he paused for a second as Leia turned her attention to him looking surprised. "We even found the Rogue Planet and convinced the spirit to take the planet back to the Yuuzhan Vong," he paused for a second. "The first time I held you, I immediately fell in love. You always have been my baby girl. And Bail agreed to be your godfather."

"He is?" Leia questioned in a hopeful tone as Anakin nodded.

"Yes he is. Knowing your relationship we asked him and he agreed. He's going to be here shortly," Anakin explained with a smile. "And he's going to know somethings off right away.

"What else can you tell me?" Leia questioned as he sensed her warming up a little to him.

"You're a senator on Naboo's behalf, even though you weren't born on Naboo you were still queen from age fourteen to eighteen just like your mother was," Anakin continued to explain causing her to grin. "And your mother is chancellor right now and slowly in her own manipulative way is preening you over for this job."

Leia smirked as she took a hold of Anakin's hand. "So did Mon Mothma," she explained with a small smile. "I took over as Chancellor for the New Republic."

"That does not surprise me," Anakin felt the tension ease more as they continued to talk. "I love you so much, Leia," he felt her lean against his side as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders as little Anakin ran up to them. "Your mother had to find ways to keep me preoccupied when you were dating Han."

"Grandpa, I'm hungry. Breakfast?" Anakin asked with a hopeful smile.

"Soon, little Anakin," Anakin answered with a smile as he picked up Anakin into his lap and kissed the top of his grandsons head. "I'll be in shortly. I just need to talk with your mommy about a few things."

"Okay," Anakin squirmed out of his lap and ran back to the house as fast as his little legs could carry him.

Anakin glanced down at Leia as she closed her eyes. He sensed the tension melt away as Leia snuggled against his shoulder causing him to smile. He bent down and kissed the top of her head. "You've always been my baby girl and always will be, no matter what you decide."

Leia gave a small contented sigh. "Dad, you have my permission."

Anakin felt relief flood him as he connected his mind with hers and went to the specific spot Yoda taught him years ago. He gave it a small nudge with his mind as he sensed memories flooding Leia's mind.

After a few minutes of silence. Leia leaned into his him as he sensed the connection between their minds open again as relief flooded him. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, baby girl," Anakin answered as he allowed his love for her to wash over her through the Force. They stayed in this hug for several minutes before Leia released him and turned towards the house. It was time to eat.

* * *

Leia watched the door as she waited for Luke and Mara to arrive. She wondered if the same happened to Luke as it happened to her. Maybe this was the way the Force could make things right due to traveling back through time. Anakin had removed the mental block allowing her to remember both lives.

Leia was surprised due to the amount of memories she had of Anakin and Padme and Anakin turned out to be an amazing father. She had no qualms of calling him daddy which she thought would never happen. His love for her was evident, and she could tell by the expression on his face he was terrified of losing her. It caused her to ask Anakin what tipped him off instead of chewing his ear off. She listened as he pointed out every single detail that made Anakin realize she was not the child he raised.

As she listened to him, something in the back of her mind said it was all right to trust him. Now she had memories from both lives, not that was a bad thing. It would allow her to continue to know what she needed to do in this life, she had a feeling this was going to be permanent. The door swung open as she sensed her brother and sister-in-law enter. She could sense the old Luke being awoken coming from him and Mara kept shooting him looks of concern. "Mara, Luke. It's so good to see you and may I hold my nephew?"

"It's good to see you too, Leia," Luke responded sounding relieved as he handed Ben over.

"Leia, Luke's been acting strange all morning," Mara pointed out with a frown. "What's going on? Is he dying?"

"No he's not dying," Leia answered with a reassuring smile as she glanced at Luke. "Dads out back, you might want to go and have a chat with him," she glanced down at Ben as he waved his little chubby arms happily causing her to smile as she sensed Ben reach out to her through the Force.

"Not a bad idea, let daddy dearest deal with you," Mara grabbed Luke's arm and dragged him to the back of the house causing Leia to smirk.

/Sorry Ben, it appears your going to be stuck in this body. Did you still want memories of your old life? Or did you want to retain your memories?/ Leia questioned in the back of Ben's mind.

/I get to do all the stuff I wanted to do, that I didn't think of doing while being a kid again./ Ben answered back causing Leia to grin.

/And you think Luke would not catch on to mischief making?/ Leia questioned teasingly causing Ben to frown. /I love you, Ben./

/I love you too, Aunt Leia./ Ben shot back with a smile. /At least I still get to live./

Leia gave a short nod in agreement. Coming back through the time warp meant they had a fifty percent chance of losing Ben altogether. She was thankful that did not happen.

* * *

Luke felt Mara's grip tighten as they continued to head towards the back where Mara claimed there was a boat dock and chastised him for not remembering. He didn't remember anything from this life causing him to frown.

As they approached the dock he noticed a man waiting for them who looked vaguely familiar causing his heart to skip a beat. Was it possible that Anakin survived this time? "Father?"

"You don't recognize your own father?" Mara questioned with an expression of disbelief. "Did you hit your head or something?"

"Mara, please leave us," Anakin requested with a frown. "I will deal with him."

Luke shuddered at the thought as Mara loosened her grip and walked back towards the house. He took a cautious step towards Anakin feeling his heart catch in his throat. This is all he ever wanted, was a chance to get to know his father. He stretched his mind out with the Force brushing Anakin's mind with his own and could sense he was not dark. "You're not Vader?"

"Thanks to you and your sister, I am not Vader this time," Anakin answered in a reassuring tone. "And I'm grateful. You and your sister waking up with memories from another life time can be a bit problematic," he paused for a second and shook his head sadly. "Master Yoda mentioned this could happen and prepared me a head of time. I will need your permission to enter your mind to awaken your memories from this life and converge them as one."

Luke didn't know what to say, it sounded like this was going to be permanent and Anakin was right about one thing. Having memories from another life time would cause problems. "How did Leia react?"

"We talked for a bit and she gave me her permission," Anakin answered with a smile. "I promise you, you have nothing to worry about."

Luke closed his eyes and stretched out with his mind and brushed Leia's. He noticed she felt different and familiar to him as if he only knew half of her and not the full person. He turned his attention to Anakin and smiled. "Prove it, is Alderaan destroyed?"

Ankin smiled in turn and shook his head. "No, Alderaan is still there and Bail Organa will be here shortly. We destroyed the Death Star and dismantled everything including blue prints. Tarkin was brought up on charges of treason and was executed."

Luke turned his attention to the boat dock entrance as Leia walked out onto the dock with a bright smile and waved. "Luke, you have nothing to fear. Daddy was gentle."

Luke glanced at Leia as she ran to him and hugged him tightly. "Leia, I'm relieved to see you're okay. Daddy?"

Leia smiled and nodded. "I have memories of just calling him daddy when I'm in a good mood, dad when I'm mad at him."

Luke chuckled lightly as he turned his attention to Anakin. "I guess if Leia trusts you enough, so can I. You have my permission, father."

"I'm relieved to hear it," Anakin gave a reassuring smile as Luke gave a short nod in agreement. He wondered if Anakin feared of losing him and Leia after raising them.

_Luke closed his eyes lowering his mind shields down allowing Anakin to enter his mind. He felt his father gently touch a specific spot in his mind causing it to shift as memories of another life flooded his mind._

_"Daddy daddy, guess what I learned?" Luke heard his younger self say as Anakin scooped him up and held him in his arms._

_"What did you learn, little Jedi?" Anakin questioned in an amused tone as Luke grinned._

_"Auntie Ahsoka saved you and grandpa from a gun dark nest," Luke answered with a grin causing Anakin to groan._

_"Ahsoka," Anakin muttered under his breath. "We had everything under control."_

_"Not the way she tells it," Luke grinned as Anakin put Luke back on his feet._

_"And next on the list of lectures, not believing everything you're told," Anakin grinned as Luke made a stubborn face._

_"She showed me through the Force.." Luke answered with a grin causing Anakin to roll his eyes._

_Luke closed his eyes as he felt his father's love for him. How Anakin and Padme supplied everything him and his sister needed. Anakin was the father he always wanted. All the lectures he got from Padme and Anakin when he rebelled or got into trouble._

_Luke watched as Mara won her fight in single hand to hand combat competition. She was absolutely amazing and beautiful to him. They had been dating for three years and he planned to finally pop the question to her. He began to remember everything about this life and he wished he lived it instead of his other self. On the other hand he still has Mara and Ben. He was grateful. He still had everyone he cared about in the other life, they were a big part of his. Ahsoka told him story after embarrassing story about Anakin._

_Luke looked down at Ben in his arms causing him to grin from ear to ear. He was a father. He opened his eyes and glanced at Anakin with a smirk._ "Dad, have you run into any gun dark nests lately?"

"I can't believe Ahsoka told you that story, especially at age five," Anakin muttered under his breath.

Luke grinned as he hugged Anakin to him. "I love you, dad."

"I love you too, son," Anakin answered he hugged Luke tightly to him. He didn't let go for several minutes as he felt his father's love wash over him. He has a chance to really get to know Anakin and he wouldn't trade this chance in the galaxy for anything.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

To be concluded.


End file.
